Lo que Nunca te Dije
by Cristillyn
Summary: [SasuSaku] Un pergamino que concede grandes poderes es custodiado por la muerte, solo Sasuke sabe su ubicación exacta. Codiciado por Orochimaru y los Akatsuki, solo depende de él el destino del pergamino y del mundo como lo conocen, Cap 7 arriba! Gomen la
1. Una pequeña introducción

**Hola mis aficionados, espero que sea de su agrado este nuevo fic que he hecho, pues si, no es universo alternativo, pero tiene varios personajes de mi creación, hmmmm se podria decir, que como estoy por terminar el primero de mis fics, seria buena comenzar con otro, verdad?**

**Bueno espero que les guste, aunque solo sea el inicio y que le falte a un mucho para que les comience a llamar la atención…. **

**Sin mas les dejo con una pequeña introducción sobre el fic.**

**Una pequeña introducción**

Han pasado más de dos años, y aun no saben nada sobre Sasuke, desde que se fue tras Orochimugre, es verdad, que algunos indicios indican que se movilizan con sigilo sin ser descubiertos aún, pero el rubio sigue insistiendo, en traer a su "hermano" juntó a la chica que mas quiere en la tierra, Sakura, era verdad que aun se olvidaba de él, pero lo cierto era que pase lo que pase, Naruto cumpliría la promesa que hace tiempo dio palabra antes de ir en su búsqueda.

El Uzumaki, agigantaba su fuerza cada día que pasaba, pues necesitaría de mucha antes de ir a enfrentar a quien sea, antes de traer al moreno de nuevo a los terrenos de Konoha, que ahora se encontraba mejorando su estado militar, se recuperaba y florecía a grandes zancadas y toda la gente ayudaba a que la villa creciera.

La pelirrosa era ahora la médica mas joven, y mejor capacitada de todo el país del fuego, por esa razón muchas veces tenia que ir sola en misiones tipo "emergencia" y había establecido una buena amistad con la cerda, digo, con Ino. Que ahora tenía la facilidad, de usar el jutsu para confundir a la gente.

Neji había tenido la oportunidad de entrar a los ANBU pero decidió no hacerlo, al darse cuenta de que amaba a Tenten lo suficiente para no alejarse de ella, y ella se había vuelto muy fuerte, gracias a las exigencias de entrenamiento que su novio le imponía.

Hinata por alguna razón había perdido aquella timidez que tanto la caracterizaba, pero seguía siendo sumisa y muy caritativa con las personas, y estaba saliendo con Shino, pero era algo extraño, no se podría llamar una buena relación.

Kiba, tenía una novia que pertenecía a la aldea de la arena, nunca hablaba de ella, pero siempre recibía cartas y al igual, las mandaba, pero ni siquiera el propio Akamaru sabía de quien se trataba, pero él era feliz con la relación que tenia.

Shikamaru y Temari, salían, pero muy pocas veces la rubia iba a Konoha, pues resulta ser que su hermano resulto muy celoso, de que su hermanita –aunque sea mayor a él- estuviera saliendo con un chico, sin antes preguntárselo, pero que podía ser, nació el amor de la noche a la mañana

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"odio tener que caminar, porque no contratas a uno de esos ninjas a que hagan el trabajo por nosotros, padre" –la chica era alta, con ropa como dios de la muerte (NA: quien ve bleach, me comprende, los que no pues…. No se como explicar XD gomen... Pero digamos que es negro completo) trenzado el cabello llegándole hasta la mitad de la espalda, y dos largos mechones de cabello cubriendo la cara.

-"sabes que esto en cualquier mano, puede ser peligroso, hija, es mejor esconderlo por nuestra cuenta" –a igual que su hija tenia la ropa negra, con la diferencia que llevaba a un costado una enorme katana, con un filo dorado.

-"como digas padre" –pero deslizó ligeramente la mano adentro de un pondo de barro que tenia algo dentro del mismo, palpando con la mano saco un pergamino, dejando la vasija vacía.

-"además si esto encuentra el ninja exiliado de Konoha, Orochimaru, pues seria el fin de nuestro clan"

-"si padre"

Comenzaron a cavar depositando la vasija "sellada" dentro y luego lo ocultaron con tierra mezclada con chakra, para que ni el mismo Byakugan de los Hyuga pudieran encontrarlo, ambos dejaron la vasija. La chica regreso a ver sobre un árbol, se percató de una presencia.

-"pasa algo hija"

-"ah, no, nada" –dijo viendo fijamente pero sin poder ver nada –"vamonos, de una vez"

Detrás de un árbol se encontraba un chico de cabellera negra y ojos rojos, vestido con un buso color azul marino y unos pantalones negro, en la parte derecha de su bolsillo se encontraba la bolsa donde guardaba los shurinkens y atrás, en su espalda la bolsa de los kunais entre otras cosas.

-"je, el pergamino…. Será mío" –murmuró mientras en su rostro aparecía una sonrisa cínica.

-"porque no va a verlo, Sasuke-kun" –un gay, ejem, digo hombre con la cabellera gris estaba su lado –"será para el agrado de Orochimaru-sama"

-"hmp, eso me importa en lo mas mínimo, se donde está ahora, déjame solo" –se dirigió a el con una mirada asesina haciendo que a la piel de Kaputo se erizará.

-"de acuerdo Sasuke-kun" –se fue con palabras a resgadientes, desapareciendo en un puff

**Fin del ¿Capítulo?**

**Bueno, no precisamente un cap, era mas bien como un inicio, y si les parecio algo…. Normal, me avisan para ver si continuo, o de por si, el anterior será el único de mis creaciones. U.u**

**Me lo hacen saber si?**

**Cristillyn**


	2. Uzumaki, basta de escapar de la muerte

**Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Yo de nuevo, trayendo el 2do Cáp. de mi 2do fic XDXDXDXD**

**Presentado un Cáp. algo corto… si lo sé, pero si no hubiera sido por sus reviews, hubiera desistido…. Hmmmm algo mas, ah si! Gracias por leerlo de verdad, y para no cansarlos mas! Los dejo con el fic, veamos, si ahora esta algo mas claro, la presencia de los "parkas"**

**En fin, disfrútenlo: **

**Cáp. 1: Uzumaki, basta de escapar de la muerte**

El sol se ocultaba entre dos montañas permitiendo ver un hermoso atardecer a lo largo del país del fuego. Los grillos comenzaban a cantar y un suave rocío se hacia presente, en lo alto de los inmensos árboles se asentaban los pájaros después de una larga jornada de vuelo y en su base se ocultaban los animales y roedores que se ocultaban de los depredadores que despertaban a cazar.

Junto a ellos una sombra ni tan alta, ni tan baja se movilizaba entre las sombras de los árboles carentes de luz pues el sol solo mostraba unos pocos rayos ocultándose lentamente entre las montañas, la sombra seguía movilizándose, pero de forma lenta moviéndose en el elemento que más la caracterizaba. Cuando el sol privo el último rayo de luz, un gran portal emergió de la nada, con dos calaveras a cada extremo y entrelazadas las manos en el centro de la misma puerta que era del porte de donde la sombra se expandía, lentamente las manos huesudas se comenzaron a separar, hasta que un frío que calaba los huesos salio de la misma, entonces la sombra mediana entró y la puerta volvió a cerrarse tras ella.

Dentro había un gran pasillo con una infinidad de puertas a ambos lados el final del pasillo era imposible de ver, y lo único que se diferenciaba de la oscuridad absoluta era un intenso brillo proveniente de la parte baja de cada puerta, en especial de una que tenia unas intensas letras doradas en frente "Natsuki" era todo lo que decía, y de ella salía mucho ruido.

-"pero que demonios pasa aquí" –grito abriendo de golpe la puerta.

Era una chica un poco alta, con los cabellos intensamente negros, que le llegaban mas abajo que la mitad de su espalda, los ojos del mismo color y la piel muy, pero muy blanca, haciendo que resalten el rojo carmesí de sus labios, llevaba una túnica de color negro con una capucha enorme que ocultaba su rostro y unos guantes del mismo color.

Dentro de la habitación, que no tenía ventanas, había una cama en el fondo de la misma apegada a la pared, más cercana a la puerta un estante lleno de lo que parecía "trofeos" de cabezas humanas reducidas, que parecía que estaban discutiendo minutos antes. Una extraña carpeta que estaba cerca del estante, en un escritorio, y una silla común, en el mismo lugar había una extraña lámpara, que tenia algo parecido a Hadas dentro de ella, que al tocarla al instante se apagó, quedando de nuevo en una oscuridad absoluta.

Pero para ella parecía que la oscuridad no la molestaba, pues de inmediato sus ojos, se volvieron estilo felino y un brillante metálico salio de ellos.

-"no tienes que presumir esos ojos, algunos, somos normales" –dijo un chico entrando a su habitación y tocando la antes mencionada lámpara, iluminado de nuevo la habitación.

-"normales, mas bien, corrientes" –murmuró soltando una risa despectiva.

-"viste la carpeta, te la dejaron hoy" –el chico volvió a hablar, pero esta vez un tanto molesto.

La chica abrió la carpeta y una ficha decía en encabezado.

_Nombre: Uzumaki Naruto_

_Posición: Aldea de Konoha_

_Causa: Akatsuki_

-"este no es el chico zorro" –preguntó confundida

-"el mismo, dicen que ya es basta de estar burlándonos, que el demonio esta vez morirá" –dijo con voz arrogante.

-"de eso, yo misma me encargo" –volviendo a apagar la lámpara y sus ojos tomar el mismo estilo –"ahora lárgate"

Si, era verdad, la función de las parkas, era de todos modos, señalar quien muere, vivir una vida sin vida, llamarse a si mismos "no muertos" era algo que odiaba, pero no podía ir en contra de lo que era, además de que Naruto, era alguien que se había librado de la muerte infinidad de veces, y él sería el último, y ella quedaría libre de ser una parka.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"achuuuuu" –estornudo el dueño del kyubi, sentado frente a su platillo preferido, en el lugar donde mejor lo preparaban, al frente una linda chica le pasaba un pañuelo –"Gracias Ayame" –sonrió y lo tomó

Ahora era mucho mas alto, y no tenia la mirada tan inocente como antes, aun tenia su cabello rubio sin dominar, y la franja del símbolo de Konoha en su frente, tenia puesto unos guantes que mostraban solo sus dedos y el típico atuendo de color naranja pero con la variación de que no era chaqueta sino chaleco lo que traía arriba y por debajo una camisa color negro.

-"Naruto, hasta que por fin te encuentro, Tsunade-sama quiere verte" –la pelirrosa sonrió –"pero creo que hasta la godaime tiene que esperar cuando tu estas comiendo ramen"

Ambos sonrieron y Sakura se sentó a su lado, ahora tenia la figura más asentada, mostrando sus curvas bien pronunciadas en una blusa en "V" amarrada en la parte de atrás de su cuello, con una minifalda azul y unos pequeños shorts bajo la misma. Había cambiado mucho, ya no trataba tan mal a Naruto, al contrario, parecía que se había convertido en su mejor amigo, además que el chico-zorro ya no se portaba tan niño como antes, ahora podían mantener una conversación racional por horas.

-"es mejor darme prisa, esa vieja no sabe cuando calmarse conmigo" –dijo poniendo el dinero en la mesa y despedirse con un beso en la mejilla a la Haruno –"nos vemos mas tarde, Sakura-chan"

-"Si Naruto"

Por encima de todo eso, una persona los observaba minuciosamente analizando hasta el último rincón de la anterior escena, sumida entre sombras, viendo de reojo al rubio que se alejaba al centro, donde se encontraba la oficina de la hokage, movilizándose sigilosamente por los techos de Konoha.

-"me dijeron que a ustedes se les tenia prohibido entrar en esta aldea" –un hombre cubierto el rostro hasta la mitad del mismo, estaba pegado a al pared de un techo, donde ahora se encontraba el sujeto que seguía a Naruto.

-"La godaime nos dio total libertad, se supone que todos los ninjas lo sabian" –dijo moviendo ligeramente, atrayendo su katana.

-"pues a algunos no se nos a mencionado nada"

-"tal vez, porque nunca permitirías, que me lleve a uno de tus subordinados, Kakashi" –cerró los ojos, y al abrirlos un extraño brillo metalico relució en los mismos.

-"hmmmm. Nunca cambiaras, verdad Natsuki" –murmuró, pero la chica ya había desaparecido. -"maldición" –murmuró siguiendo el camino del chico zorro, pues lo mas probable es que la chica fue tras él.

-"jejeje, tonto" –murmuró saliendo de las sombras –"no sabes que ocultarme es lo que mas fácil me resulta"

Pensó que seria mejor no ir tras el ese día, después de todo; todo se había arruinado con el encuentro del ninja Hatake sabia que de ahora en mas, él estaria pisandole los talones por lo menos unas semanas.

Ella había sido la que se encargó de modificar la memoria de la Haruno, para llamar al poseedor del kyubi y poder así, hacer su trabajo, que aun no estaba determinado.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"padre, por favor corre" –una chica de largos cabellos negros entrenzados corria junto a su padre.

Eran perseguidos por algunos ninjas del sonido, al parecer tenían algo que les pertenecia, o sabian la localización de algo, no importaba, tenían que obtener "eso" como de lugar, pues la posición era muy comprometedora, pues quien conseguia lo que estaban buscando eran acreedores de los "poderes" especiales que el gay ese repartia por doquier.

Un sujeto de sexo indefinido, digo… un hombre de cabellos grisasqueo se paro frente a las personas que estaban corrriendo, sonriendo ampliamente, viendo fijamente a los ojos de la chica a la que realmente le estaba costando respirar, y luego al padre, que tenia varias marcas de sangre por toda su túnica, y pese a que el atuendo también era negro, se notaba claramente el rojo escarlata escurrirse por su ropa.

-"deja a mi hija fuera de todo esto, Kabuto, el problema es conmigo" –dijo el viejo parandose frente a la chica, quien comenzaba a aguantarse las ganas de llorar.

-"pero que dices padre" –viendo con intenso odio al homosexual ese –"me necesitan a mi, dejen a mi padre fuera de esto"

-"pero que ridiculos se ven todos…" –una silueta tras un árbol hablaba con voz arrogante y fría –"no se dan cuenta que son copias, que es Bunshin!" –dijo saliendo del escondite, mostrando sus ojos activos de sharingan y su típica ropa negra –"los verdaderos hace rato que ocultaron el pergamino y huyeron al único lugar donde ninguno de ustedes podrá en su vida, poner un pie"

Todos los ninjas, incluido la persona afecta a su mismo sexo, digo Kaputo, se quedarón admirados, y al mismo tiempo los bunshins comenzaron a murmurar, sonriendo estrepitosamente y en un puff ambos desaparecieron, quedando los molestos ninjas y el traidor de Konoha en un silencio perturbador.

-"me voy" –dijo dandoles las espaldas y comenzando a caminar –"claro que se donde está escondido, pero…. No pienso decirlo, pues lo veo como una pérdida de tiempo" –leyendo el pensamiento del shinobi con gustos extrños.

-"Orochimaru-sama, se enojará mucho por esta falta de resto de su parte, Sasuke-kun" –bufó molesto.

-"eso me importa en lo mas mínimo, él no me puede matar" –y comenzó a caminar dejando a todos los ninjas del sonido totalmente fastidiados por tal comentario.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La misma chica que antes había hecho un bunshin para alejar a los ninjas del sonido ahora cargaba pesadamente con el cuerpo inerte de su padre, pues uno de los kunais lo habían alcanzado dándole un certero golpe directo en el cuello, en la parte donde se encuentran todos los nervios.

-"pa… padre" –dijo, a ella también le abandonaban las fuerzas, viendo borroso comenzó a tambalearse, dejando a su padre bajo un árbol, ella comenzó a caminar mas, mientras algunas lágrimas rodaban por su rostro, y dando algunos pasos mas cayó cerca de otro árbol.

-"niña…. Aun no era hora para ti…" –dijo la chica de cabellos negros sueltos, saliendo de la sombras que la ayudaba a movilizarse.

-"pero… la de mi padre… lo era verdad…" –se inclinó un poco tosiendo sangre, la herida en su costado derecho la estaba matando, y no era literalmente.

-"yo… dime hay algo que pueda hacer" –dijo l a chica de negro inclinandose frente a la otra chica.

-"o… oculte… esto…. Es todo… cof, cof el legado de mi familia…." –hizo una pausa prolongada mientras volvía a toser, esta vez con mas fuerza, como si ya no pudiera respirar. –"así le cueste…. cof, cof su…. Su propia vida…. cof, cof solo ábralo, si es… estric… tamente necesario" –respiraba muy profundo

-"no te preocupes" –cortandose la mano –"mi palabra" –deslizando el filo metal por la palma de la mano –"lo selló con sangre"

-"no… cof tiene cof que hacer… eso"

-"es necesario, yo acabó de matarte"

Puso su mano sana sobre la frente de la chica, que de inmediato comenzó a cerrar los ojos y con un leve suspiro murio.

-"vaya, así se ve una cuando muere" –la chica muerta estaba tras Natsuki, quien aun se encontraba de cuclillas frente al cuerpo inerte.

-"lo sé hija, fue extraño.. al final, no dolió" –su padre completamente "sano" estaba de pie a su lado, viendo a la chica de cabellos negros, a un lado de ellos.

-"pues… lamento que hayas muerto tan pronto, o tal vez, no me pertenecia a mi, que tu mueras…" –sonrió incorporándose –"por cierto, que fue lo que me diste"

-"ah, eso…"

**Flash Back**

_Fuera de los límites de los países ninjas, se encontraba una gran aldea de brujos, que contenían el poder suficiente para desaparecer de la faz de la tierra a todas las cosas que no tuvieran magia, estaban decididos a comenzar a matar a cualquier persona que no tuviera magia, y al enterarse esto los ninjas, prepararon la estrategia perfecta para destruir todo lo que quisiera destruir._

_Esto se conocía como la única vez que todos los shinnobis se unieron para derrocar a los ambiciosos de poder, y que la paz de las aldeas vuelva a la normalidad, pues bien, si los brujos no querían dejar un ninja vivo, pues ellos tampoco dejarían un mago con vida._

_Llegaron a la aldea "mágica" y no encontraron a nadie, pues todos, que sabían la suerte que tendrían, así que en secreto fueron a sellar el poder de todos, así ninguno de los ninjas lo tendrían jamás. Y ellos podrían morir tranquilos._

_Escondiendo a dos niños bajo miles de mantas para no ser vistos, para que en ellos puedan depositar la confianza necesaria para proteger la magia que habían depositado en dicho pergamino._

_Con el tiempo el pergamino pasó de mano en mano, pero ya no tenia magia, sino que quien abria se encontrara con la maldición mas espeluznante o bueno, eso decian las historias, pero aquellos niños eran ahora personas viejas y ambos, habían muerto hace muy poco, cuando el hombre serpentina, digo, Orochimaru, encontró la ubicación del pergamino, y quienes lo custodiaban._

**Fin del Flash Back **

-"si, escuche sobre la historia… pero no creia que el pergamino relamente existiera"

-"ahora lo encomendamos, y así podremos descansar"

-"ténganlo, por hecho cuidaré esto" –dijo entrando a una de las sombras y desapareciendo.

Solo un leve destello y la acercaban a la aldea de la arena, donde un chico pelirrojo, se encargaba de ser el Kazekage de la villa, era muy joven, pero a la vez muy poderoso (NA: sin comentar que es un papasote) estaba sentado en su oficina, y ella subiendo sobre el árbol mas cercano a la oficina que simplemente lo observaba, embelesada, al ver como movía las hojas que estaban sobre el escritorio, y ocultarse tras las ramas cuan él regresaba a ver.

-"odio, poseer sentimientos…. Garaa, debí matarte, cuando aun eras niño, así no tendría que verte, crecer, y yo… seguir de esta forma"

-"De nuevo con eso Natsuki" –Apareció un hombre a su lado, vestido de la misma forma que ella –"él no sabe que existes"

-"Cierra la boca Eriol, me da igual"

-"un día te fijaras en mi, y me querrás como lo haces a él"

-"ese día, la muerte se apoderara de mi, en vez, de que yo tenga que transmitirla"

-"sabes que nuestro trabajo es señalar quienes mueren…"

-"no hagas que te señale a ti" –cerró los ojos, iba a activar sus ojos "felinos"

-"no tranquila, no quiero recibir ese ataque"

-"entonces lárgate" –musitó, lanzando las frías palabras, haciendo que el chico desapareciera y ella regresara su vista a la ventana.

Ya no se encontraba ahí, sino bajo el árbol donde ella estaba, su sangre se heló sintió de pronto un nudo en el estomago y garganta que le impedian hacer cualquier tipo de movimiento, no temia su fuerza, temia el que la vea, temia de no dar una buena impresión, o tal vez, que le cause la muerte, subió despacio sus manos, hasta cubrirse con la capucha que formaba parte de su traje y buscaba una sombra por donde ocultarse y desaparecer, pero no había una lo suficientemente grande para que ella cabiera.

EL chico comenzó a caminar, y ella se quedó de piedra, para luego caer suavemente al piso, y desaparecer tras la sombra del árbol, llegando de forma instantanea al pasillo que daba a su habitación y entrar, con las luces apagadas.

-"oe' chica, que te ha pasao' te vemo' mas palida de lo norma'" –(NA: por fa, pónganle un acento estilo cubano, sin ofensas, solo el tono de voz) uno de sus trofeos habló, al ver como se acostaba en la cama, boca arriba y con un brazo cubriendo sus ojos.

-"tranquilo, estoy bien, ahora basta de conversar, estoy cansada"

-"ok, chica, entonce'" –Silbo de forma suave, secundado por los otros trofeos –"buena' noche, mañana será otro día, chica"

Un suave silbido comenzó adormilar a la chica, y una manta invisible comenzó z cubrirla mientras la lámpara que estaba en el escritorio, se volvía de un plateado brillante, dibujando pequeñas formas en la pared y el techo. Al poco tiempo se quedó dormida, y los silbidos cesaron para dar paso al tenue brillo de la lámpara, que de forma lenta, comenzaba a extinguir su brillo.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Listo! Hice el segundo Cáp., que no quedó tan bien, como quise, igual esta un poco corto, pero a la final, decidí hacerlo, no tan largo como quiero, pero bueno, las cosas nunca son como uno quisiera, hmmmmm me dicen como está, sino…. Mismo desistiré…. -.-**

**Gracias por leerlo, de verdad, muchas gracias! Y gracias a los que me dejaron review, y a los que la leyeron y no les gusto o -.- fueron un poquito flojos y desistieron de dejar uno, pues no importa, igual muchas gracias!**

Dark-Asuka: MUCHAS GRACIAS! De verdad, siempre apoyando mis fics… sniff, sniff… bueno, con relación a la pareja de Hinata, pues… puede cambiar no? Y no te preocupes, que los leo…. Solo que… la página esta tan tonta que no sube mis reviews u.u de verdad gracias por leer mis fics TT (Kini: ya se puse sentimental….) Te cuidas muchisimo, Bytes!

Kisame Hoshigaki: de verdad… piensas que será interesante, pues la verdad espero llenar tus expectativas y disculpa el retaso de la acrualización, pero…. Estaba pensando no escribirlo u.u menos mal una amiga (Gracias Dani) me dijo que no desistiera, te cuidas, bye.

tere-chan: Pues enserio, los hermanos pueden ser muuuuy celosos (Y eso que no tengo hermanos, solo hermanas) bueno estaban vestidos como "dioses de la merte" solo era para dar una pauta, pero solo entenderias como estan vestidos, si has visto Bleach, sino, bueno, digamos que de negro, y no eran personas que eran ninjas, sino unos que solo salian en ¡este Cáp. y el anterior (como te pudiste fijar, aquí murieron) te cuidas Bye

arashipotter: GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS! Por leer este fic también TT voy a llorar de felicidad (Kini: se esta pasando ¬¬) y claro que lo odio a ese transexual, enfermo con cara sin sexo definido! Gomen, ya me emocioné espero que haya resulto el problema del pergamino en este Cáp., imaginate si el Orochigay lo tiene en sus manos! Vuelve a todo el mundo de color rosa! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Aaah, y perdon por lo corto, pero se suelen perder las ideas, pero no te preocupes que a este lo acabo. Te cuidas, Bytes n.n

nayru-san: si, espero también poder terminarlo, y también espero que este Cáp. te haya gustado Bye.

Rums: Que bien que te haga gustado, aquí te dejo otro Cáp., que espero haya llenado tus expectativas.

S-sasuke: te parece interesante o.o? pues si te gusta me avisas para seguirlo… Gracias de verdad, Chaitos nn


	3. Te encontré

**Hola, hola, heme aquí otro Cáp., para los lectores de mi fic, "lo que nunca te dije" si, se que me he tardado, pero recuerden que estoy algo castigada, entonces mismo no se puede hacer mucho sin Internet.**

**Si lo sé, no es tan "sorprendente" este Cáp. pero bueno, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Sin más les dejo el fic.**

**Cáp. 2: Te encontré.**

Las nubes se agrupaban en torno a unas cuantas montañas rocosas, el viento, muy fuerte, llevaba consigo hojas revoloteadotas, que algún día formaron parte de algún árbol del inmenso bosque, las soplaba en dirección al sur, al igual que los nubarrones, y movía furiosamente la arena que cubría las montañas imponentes, y estáticas. El cielo se tornaba gris, ocultando por completo cualquier rayo de sol oscureciendo los inmensos árboles que se erguían ocultando el suelo con sus inmensas sombras.

En una parte del inmenso bosque, libre del campo había un plano sin árboles, con el césped verde, ahora un verde musgo por efecto del oscuro día, a un lado habían cuatro árboles agrupados, pasando los mismos se encontraba un lago, producto de un riachuelo algo seco, el resto del lugar estaba cercado de forma natural por los inmensos robles que se expandían a lo largo del frondoso bosque.

En los cuatro árboles antes nombrados, había un solo montón de ropa, que se apreciaba una camiseta negra y unos pantalones cortos blancos, y unas cuantas vendas arremangadas sobre el resto de la ropa. En el lago, una persona de cabellos negros azulados se bañaba de forma natural, desnudo (NA: con un pañuelo en la nariz Sigan leyendo) haciendo caer suavemente el agua sobre su blanca piel, cubriendo con sus parpados aquellos ojos negros azabache. Debido a la humedad el cabello caía sobre su cara, pero pese a eso, se veían las facciones en su rostro, una expresión carente de la misma, Hasta abrir nuevamente los ojos, mostrando frialdad absoluta y una mirada sin emoción.

Terminó de bañarse, saliendo del agua y de inmediato cubrirse con una toalla que se encontraba cerca de la orilla por donde salió. Camino unos cuantos pasos, acostándose en el frío pasto, sabia que estaba solo, así que no le importaba mucho como estaba, además le resultaba muy fácil detectar las presencias de cada cosa, y no había personas cerca.

-"_Dos años han pasado, y aun no soy fuerte… necesito se fuerte, necesito tener mas poder" _–pensaba con la mirada fija en el cielo. –_"que nunca hubiera conseguido con los tratos que recibía en Konoha" _–Su mirada ahora expresaba cierta nostalgia –"_con las estupideces de eso tonto de Naruto y las hostigantes palabras de Sakura" **–**_cerró los ojos, tratando de apartar "sentimientos" que lo abordaban cada vez que recordaba. –_"daría lo que fuera para volver a escucharlas… para sentir que aun estoy vivo"_

Una extraña sensación se apoderó de él, como si como si algo viniera desde atrás para atraparlo, pero solo era la sensación.

-_"¿ah? De quien es esa presencia" _–se incorporó rápidamente poniéndose los boxers y los shorts (NA: NO! Mejor que vaya desnudo! Con doble pañuelo sobre su nariz)

-_"hmmm quien pudo pasar la barrera que puse… y como puede tener un chakra tan extraño" _

Caminó llegando al cercado de árboles donde se podía mover mejor sin ser visto, -"_estoy cerca… lo estoy" _–Vio la silueta que se inclinaba a tomar unas cuantas hierbas del suelo –"_¡sharingan!" _–murmuró por lo bajo activando sus ojos carmesí. –_"déjame verte… vamos… muévete"_

La persona se levantó mostrando su espalda con una mochila de color blanco colgada en su hombro derecho, estaba vestida de con una minifalda blanca con una short negro y una blusa las tres prendas bien ajustadas a su cuerpo, mostrando de forma pronunciada las curvas que tenia su cuerpo haciendo resaltar su cabello rosa corto (NA: desde que se lo corto, no lo dejo crecer, (Kini: en mi opinión queda mejor así) aja como digas) moviéndose ligeramente jalando la maleta, metiendo dentro de ella las hierbas que segundos antes las tomo.

-_"Sakura… ¿eres tú?" _–El chico estaba tras un árbol, respirando de forma agitada, sin evitar subir una de sus manos y ponerla sobre su corazón, que latía aprisa –_"cálmate…"_ –se reprochaba así mismo –_"no tengo sentimientos, murieron… no tengo sentimientos, murieron… no tengo sentimientos, murieron… y ella, ella no significa nada para mi… nada"_

**Flash Back**

_-"Tal como pensaba" –haciendo que la chica lo regrese a ver –"Soy diferente a ustedes… llevo un camino distinto al suyo…... Intente creer que era mi camino para hacer lo que he hecho hasta ahora… nosotros cuatro hemos hecho mucho juntos, pero mi corazón ha decidido vengarse al fin… ese es mi objetivo en la vida…no puedo ser como tu o como Naruto…" _

_-"¿Vas a volver a elegir la soledad?" –dijo interrumpiéndolo, con lágrimas en los ojos. –"aquel día me enseñaste que la soledad era dolorosa..." –Subiendo sus dos manos al pecho –"Ahora lo entiendo muy bien…" –las lágrimas no paraban de salir –"Tengo una familia y tengo amigos… pero… si te vas… Sasuke… para mi…" –cerrando los ojos muy fuerte, ajustando sus manos mas al pecho –"¡será lo mismo que estar sola!" –sus palabras salían con dificultad debido al llanto que estaba presente._

_-"a partir de ahora… un nuevo camino se abre para nosotros" –el moreno murmuraba dando la espalda a la pelirrosa que se lamentaba y no paraba de llorar._

_-"yo…" –dando un paso hacia delante –"¡Yo te quiero tanto!" –Sus lágrimas ahora eran pequeños ríos que surcaban sus mejillas –"¡si te quedas junto a mi, me aseguraré de que no te arrepientas!... Cada día será estupendo… Seremos realmente felices… Haré cualquier cosa por ti Sasuke, lo que sea… Por eso…" –tomando aire y subiendo un poco el tono de su voz –"¡Por favor, quédate! Te ayudaré con tu venganza" –esta vez su voz sonaba mas decidida, tratando de reprimir sus lágrimas –"¡¡Haré lo que sea!… por favor quédate… conmigo" –la luna se despejo de las nubes que la cubrían –"si no te puedes quedar… llévame contigo…"_

_Llorar era lo único que hacia en ese entonces, pero fue silenciada cuando vio el rostro de Sasuke girar, con una sonrisa cínica._

_-"Eres una verdadera molestia" –su voz fría y tajante fue escuchada, por aquella chica que no dejaba de llorar. Y el chico comenzaba a caminar, dándole la espalda._

_-"¡¡no te vayas!" –salio corriendo deteniéndose a unos cuantos pasos del moreno –"si lo haces gritaré" –desapareció de su vista en un rápido movimiento, y al instante apareció tras ella quedando de pie y en silencio, dejando que el viento moviera las cosas, que transcurriera el tiempo._

_-"Sakura…" –ella estaba en silencio, con las lágrimas aun en sus mejillas –"Gracias"-dándole un certero golpe que hizo que perdiera la conciencia._

**Fin del Flash Back.**

-"porque solo pude decirte eso…" –murmuró estando a unos cuantos pasos de la chica.

-"¿hum?" –la chica regreso a ver, haciendo que el moreno se ocultara en unos árboles, permitiéndole ver la pampa carente de árboles. –"je, que bien"

Comenzó a caminar tarareando una canción que hace mucho no lo hacia, avanzando hasta el centro y acostarse en plena llanura, viendo al cielo gris, y las nubes que eran movidas por el viento, dejando la mochila a un lado, pasando un brazo bajo su cabeza, para que le sirva como almohada, cerrando sus ojos, y poniendo a otra manos sobre su vientre, haciendo que sonría de forma angelical.

-"ser madre…. Raro, pero lindo" –sonrió de nuevo, pasando su mano suavemente sobre su vientre, como acariciando algo dentro de el mismo, se sentó jalando su mochila abrirla y sacar una manzana –"se que comí recién… pero tengo el antojo de comerte en este instante" –le dio un fuerte mordisco.

-"_Sakura…. Está embarazada"_

Esa fue la única conclusión que sacó el moreno, al verla la forma extraña que sonreía y la mini charla mientras se acariciaba el vientre era, extraño, que otro desenlace podía tener, después de nombrar el "ser madre" quería saber todo, pero estar tan lejos le impedía escuchar bien las cosas que musitaba mientras comía la manzana Comenzó a caminar para poder acercarse un poco mas.

¡Crack!

-"¿Hum?" –regresó a ver el leve ruido de los árboles donde el moreno se había ocultado para no ser visto.

Las nubes se desplazaban por completo, y de vuelta, el sol comenzó a alumbrar de forma intensa. No le quedó más a la Haruno que levantarse y tomar su mochila caminando en dirección a los árboles donde su sombra cubría una parte del pasto, sin retirar la sonrisa de su rostro. Al llegar se recostó sobre la mochila, tomándola ahora como almohada.

-"me pregunto como lo tomará Lee"

O.O –_"¡¡¡Lee!_"

-"cuando se lo diga…" –comenzó a reír muy a gusto tratando de imaginar las poses raras de su amigo –"dirá que se lo debe al poder de la juventud" –casi sin poder respirar debido a la risa.

-_"porque Lee…"_

-"pero me alegra que sea él, sé que será un buen padre" –le dio la última mordida a su manzana.

Volvió a levantarse, encaminándose al lago que minutos antes había visto, al llegar se inclinó para lavarse las manos, el moreno se acercó sonrojándose fugazmente, vaya que esa forma de inclinarse era muy provocadora, dándole un buen panorama, salio del trance hipnótico moviéndose sigilosamente para poder tomar la camisa que aun estaba en el grupo de árboles, pero se había quedado colgado, cuando vio que ella se levantaba sin regresar a verlo.

-"podrías dejar de verme u ocultarte, me estas comenzando a desesperar"- dijo al fin, regresando a ver al grupo de árboles y solo encontrar la camisa y las vendas mal acomodadas.

El moreno se había ocultado pero no en los árboles cercanos sino en unos bien lejos.

–"dejaste… esto…"

Levantó la camisa para volverla a doblar, pero palideció, cuando vio un abanico de color rojo y blanco estampado en la parte de atrás de la prenda, con cuidado con la mano izquierda acaricio el estampado, y con la derecha lo sostenía, mientras pequeñas lágrimas afloraban en sus ojos, retenidas por fuerza de voluntad, no quería seguir llorando por él.

-"debería dejar de soñar en este día…" –dejo que la camisa se escurriera por sus manos y cayera al empolvado suelo.

Del otro lado estaba el Uchiha contemplando las reacciones de la chica, quien ahora tomaba sus cosas y corría, desapareciendo entre los árboles, al poco tiempo dejó de sentir su presencia.

-"es mejor así… es mejor que no me vea…" –dijo sacudiendo su camisa, y poniéndosela, tomando las vendas y comenzar a ponérselas en las muñecas.

-"por que, para no sufrir por ti, no sueñes Uchiha" –la pelirrosa había hablado desde la parte alta del árbol, mostrando desagrado total, al chico que la veía impresionado, ¿Cómo pudo ocultar su presencia?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"Hinata" –la voz de su novio, Shino resonaba en una de las cuevas cercanas a su aldea natal.

-"Menos mal, pero deberías decir a la Godaime que esto se vuelve aburrido" –estaban cubiertos de barro hasta los codos.

La Hokage les había mandado una misión solo a los dos, ya que el otro integrante de su equipo, estaba enfermo, así que se le dio un mes para que sanara y poder volver a las misiones que tanto les gustaban, dejando a la Hyuga y Aburame solos en la inmensa cueva, donde estaban buscando el resultado de una larga travesía, para hallar el objeto que se hallaba oculto.

Después de todo, eran novios, ¿no? Se les había encomendado muchas misiones, aparte de que eran grupo, pues fue muy extraña la forma en que terminaron siendo pareja, ni ellos mismo aun entendían como terminaron juntos, solo sabían que ahora ni cariño sentían el uno del otro, pues últimamente no pasaban tiempo juntos, excepto en las misiones, y la nueva llegada del rubio había revivido en la peliazulada sentimientos que según ella ya habían muerto… hace mucho.

La relación del Aburame con ella estaba pendiendo de un hilo, uno que estaba próximo a romperse, pero aun así la Hyuga trataba con todas sus fuerzas de mantenerla, después de todo el problema que pasaron para que su padre aceptara al novio de su primogénita tardó demasiado, y saber que de nuevo tendría que pasar por la prueba "eres apto para el clan Hyuga" la estresaba completamente, a demás que el chico de los insectos le molesto bastante, pero igual paso todas las pruebas tanto físicas como mentales, y al principio, aunque jamás lo expresó, la quería mucho, pero no era igual, desde que el Uzumaki volvió.

-"Hinata" –volvió a mencionar.

-"¿si?" –su voz sonaba lejana, lo mas probable era que estaba tras las rocas de hace un momento.

-"tenemos que hablar…" –la voz despreocupada, mas bien, cortante resonó en la cueva en la que se encontraban

-"sobre que Shino" –no mostraba ningún temor, ni nada, parecía estar a gusto con lo que vendría.

-"sobre nosotros"

Así finalizó la conversación, pues la chica de ojos plateados se quedó inmóvil, la idea le vino de lleno, incluso ella se daba cuenta que ya no expresaba los mismos sentimientos que antes, sabia que desde la aparición del chico del cual estuvo enamorada toda su infancia la perturbaba de todas las maneras, sabia que su novio actual quería terminar con ella por esa causa, pero no iba a objetar, después de todo, ella también lo quería así, aunque parte de sus sentimientos ya formaban parte completa de la vida del Aburame.

Ahora era mucho más alta y con un cuerpo a envidiar, pero su chaqueta demasiado ancha cubría sus ahora relucientes curvas, su cabello era muy largo y de un negro azulado, pero siempre lo tenía recogido en una cola alta, o con una trenza, cuando no estaba en misiones. Ya no era la misma chiquilla de siempre, la que se ocultaba cuando algo pasaba, o tartamudeaba cuando era presa del miedo, ni mucho menos juntaba sus dedos para apartar de su rostro sonrosado la vista de algún chico o quien quería que sea que hablara frente a ella, ahora era mas decidida, se lo debía a su novio, quien le enseño a confiar en si misma, le dio la auto confianza que ella necesitaba, que ocultaba, todo su potencial salió a relucir, pues ahora Hannabi, no la opacaba, en siete de cada cien veces ganaba a su primo Neji, y eso, para ella era el mejor logro del mundo, pues desde la primera victoria con él, su padre comenzó a tomarla en cuenta, pero eso a ella no le bastaba, quería mas… quería… ser mas fuerte.

-"lo encontré" –al fin pronunció regresando sus ojos a la normalidad.

-"bien hecho Hinata, ahora volvamos, la godaime, nos espera" –su novio se paró a un costado de ella, viendo en dirección a la aldea, que se encontraba a unas cuantas millas

-"si" –guardo el objeto de su búsqueda en la maleta y con unos cuantos saltos, subieron a las ramas donde comenzaron a emprender el camino a Konoha.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"Tenten, debes poner mas fuerza en tu mano izquierda"

El chico no era otro que Hyuga Neji, quien ahora tenia el cabello un poco mas corto, además tenia la ropa de un jounin, al igual que su novia, se la pasaban todo el día entrenado, Tenten, había cambiado su peinado en cachitos por un corte mas corto, y tenia el contillo de ninja de Konoha sujetándole el cabello que cubría su rostro, era mucho mas alta, con un buen cuerpo y con un tatuaje reluciente arriba de su tobillo, que una iguana, también vestía de jounin, pero a comparación a su novio, ella lucia muy cansada, después de todo estaban entrenado.

-"Dejémoslo por hoy, estoy muy cansada" –dijo cayendo al piso, y acostarse sobre la hierba.

-"de acuerdo, de acuerdo" –él chico se acercó hasta acostarse a su lado.

-"Neji... cuéntame, porque no aceptaste el puesto de ANBU" –murmuró ya que lo tenia a un costado de ella.

-"no haré eso, hasta que tu también lo seas" –bajo su mano, hasta encontrar la de su novia –"por eso me esfuerzo entrenándote"

Un águila paso sobre sus cabezas y de inmediato, ambos se pusieron de pie, encaminándose a la oficina de Tsunade-sama, según el ave, era cuestión de vida o muerte.

-"Y Neji… como lo tomó tu tío" –le comentaba gritando de un lado a otro, mientras se desplazaban entre los árboles.

-"pues… creo que lo tomó bien" –dibujó una semi sonrisa, adelantándose un poco.

La oficina era un caos, todo mundo caminaba de un lado a otro, papeles sobre el piso, las mesas totalmente desordenadas y los que se encargaban del lugar estaban en todo lado, menos en sus puestos respectivos, la ayudante de la godaime, estaba histérica, gritando de un lado a otro, en una esquina los jounin estaban aglomerados entre ellos, ajenos al ajetreo de la parte exterior de la mencionada esquina.

-"oe' Neji Tenten, por acá" –la cabeza rubia relució entre las demás.

-"ya te vimos Naruto" –mencionó la chica, codeando a su novio, para avanzar.

Se encontraban todos sus compañeros, estaba el grupo de Kiba, Hinata y Shino, los dos últimos algo distanciados, y un poco rojos los ojos de la chica, estaba el grupo de Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji, a un lado estaba Naruto, y junto a el Lee.

-"bien, están todos" –salió una histérica Shizune detrás de ellos, haciendo que la piel se les erizara. –"¡Síganme!"

-"realmente esta de mal humor" –murmuró por lo bajo del integrante del clan Nara.

-"Y que, no tiene porque desquitarse con nosotros" –musitó la rubia que era parte de su grupo.

Llegaron a una puerta muy grande, y al pasarla vieron a la Hokage sentada con la vista en los cristales, dándoles la espalda, parecía que estaba revisando algunas listas parecían ser de los nuevos ninjas.

-"Nos mandaste a llamar Tsunade, vieja" –el rubio volvió a sobresalir recibiendo de plano un carpetazo en el rostro.

-"Muy bien, como todos ustedes sabrán, el pergamino desapareció, aun nadie sabe su paradero, y lo mas importante de todo esto, es que Orochimaru (NA: Baboso transexual de mierda! ¬¬) lo quiere en su poder, al igual que el resto de aldeas vecinas, su deber será encontrarlo, pero no en estas fechas, los enviaremos en brigadas"

-"pero Tsunade-sama debe recordar que aun falta Sakura para esta misión" –dijo la rubia, desde un extremo.

-"eso es verdad vieja Tsunade, Sakura-chan aún no vuelve de la misión médica que usted le asigno" –otro golpe directo a entre los ojos.

-"te he dicho que me dejes de llamar así" –respirando de forma profunda al ver el resto de miradas, con algo de temor –"pues por eso serán la segunda brigada"

-"Pero Godaime…" –la Yamanaka se preparaba a quejarse

-"no acepto excusas de ninguna causa, muy bien" –Tomando unas carpetas y leerlas –"el primer grupo será… Si, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, les confió eso a ustedes, como en los viejos tiempos"

-"Si, Tsunade-sama" –respondieron los tres al unisolo, desapareciendo en un puff.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**AH! Otro Cáp. terminado, lo sé, estoy dejando atrás el otro fic, pero bueno, solo es para que vean que quiero ponerlos a par, para poder continuar, hmmmm. Gracias de verdad por leerlo, realmente el saber que por lo menos una persona lo lee, es suficiente para que yo siga escribiendo.**

**S-sasuke: De verdad, pues gracias, me parece super que lo veas interesante, aquí te dejo este Cáp., ojala te guste, bytes**

**tere-chan: Si ese es otro gay baboso, juguete del mutante ese (Sabes que me refiero a Kabuto y Orochigay, respectivamente) y si, se podria decir que Natsuki es la que lleva la muerte con ella, pues ella se encarga de señalar quienes mueren, nos vemos en la siguiente, bichitos digo, chaitos.**

**Dark-Asuka: TT gracias por leer este fic también, de veras gracias, y bueno, cumplire con las expectativas que me he propuesto para cumplir con este fic, tanto como el otro de veras gracias por leer! Chaitos.**

**Kisame Hoshigaki: De verdad, vaya, superar expectativas es lo mejor que me pueden decir, gracias de verdad y bueno, aceptemoslo. Naruto se va escapando bastantes veces de la muerte…. Será que esta también? Nos vemos en mi siguiente actualización y espero que sea pronto Bye.**

**Arashipotter: jeje Gracias por seguir tan de cerca mis fics (Kini: realmente un halago) y bueno, la verdad todo atrasa mis estudios así que no te preocupes XD y lo del pergamino, pues no se como decirlo, traerá mas sorpresas todavía, je, y el transexual ese, pues, el pergamino pasará por varias manos, jeje y lo de Natsuki pues hay que poner otra cara a la vida, aunque tenga el mismo carácter que en el primer fic, así que bueno, no? Y el reencuentro SasuSaku, ira avanzando poco a poco, como todo XD (Kini: después de todo esta comenzando) nos vemos en el siguiente o en el msn, como nos acomodemos jeje, bytes n-n**


	4. La debilidad de Garaa

**Hola, hola! Aquí Cristillyn reportándose sin mas ni mas! Si, me he tardado mucho, pero bueno, necesitaba un poco de espacio para todo lo que viene en las proximas semanas, estoy por terminar el prepo, y la verdad…. Todo se esta acumulando.**

**Debo recordar que Naruto no me p'ertenece… pero bueno, las historias que escribo con sus personajes, ¿ME pertenecen? **

**Jijijijijji, sin mas los dejo con el Cáp.**

**Cáp. 3: La debilidad de Garaa**

-"nos dolió mucho cuando nos dejaste, piensas que seguiré sufriendo por ti" –poso sus manos en la cintura, aun estaba sobre las ramas de aquel árbol, que formaba una agrupación con los otros tres.

-"hmp" –tenia funcido el ceño, le molestaba haber sido burlado.

Pero por una razón lo que sentía en el pecho era extraño, hace tiempo que no la veía, y verla frente a él y darse cuenta que ella ya no era la misma niña de siempre, que tenia bien formado su cuerpo, y sus ceñidas curvas, la verdad el simple hecho de posar sus ojos azabaches en ellas lo hacían ruborizar.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"oe' chica, es hora de despertar, la noche cayo, y nosotro' debemo trabajar" –la voz con tono cubano salió de la repisa de sus trofeos.

-"lo sé Bumburi, Eriol, ya estuvo aquí" –vio una carpeta en su escritorio.

-"hmp, ese chico, no me agra'a se la pasa el tiempo metido en tu' cosas" –otro trofeo abrio los ojos y como se lo permitia su boca cosida hablaba (NA: no se si ustedes saben sobre la reducción de cabezas que lo hace una tribu de jíbaros en el oriente ecuatoriano, bueno si no la saben… solo sigan la corriente XD) –"y lo peo' siempre no' calla"

_Nombre: Tsubaki Ryoga_

_Posición: Aldea de la Arena_

_Causa: Mala práctica de kunais._

-"A… re… na" –repaso cada palabra.

-"si chica, y es mejo' que te apure' ya es noche en el mundo huma'o" –dijo el tercer trofeo que tenia al fondo de todos.

-"si, como digas…" –se puso de pie.

Estaba con una túnica de color blanco transparente que mostraba el tatuaje de una mariposa en su cadera, dio unos cuantos pasos, hasta tomar otro tipo de túnica, de color negro, que se arrastraba cuando ella se la ponia, tenia las mangas muy anchas y una capucha que le cubría el rostro, por completo, sus largos cabellos estaban dentro de la capucha y solo dos mechones sobresalian, surcando su cara, cerrando los ojos, y al abrirlos de nuevo el brillo característico de un felino en la noche brillo de ellos, tomo en su mano izquierda la gigante Oz que era mas alta que ella y en la otra mano tomo la carpeta donde estaban los datos del chico. Camino hasta muy cerca de la lampara que tenia sobre el escritorio y chasqueando sus dedos se comenzó a convertir en un humo gris, casi negro que se colaba por la rendija de debajo de la puerta.

En cuestión de segundos estaba a la entrada del poderoso país del viento, y en otro parpadeo la aldea oculta de la Arena estaba frente a ella, no tenia que presentarse pues con el simple contacto con la primera sombra grande, a ella la convertia en una con sentido propio, y podía colarse por donde hubiera un poco de luz que dibujara unas cuantas sombras en el piso, así su medio de movilización estaba cubierto.

Llegó a una especie de montañas, pero eran muy pequeñas para serlo, estaban distribuidos a lo largo de un rango de 100 metros unos blancos, donde se apreciaba una infinidad de kunais clavados en el centro, o muy cerca del mismo, y solo unos pocos, en el suelo arenoso, que abarcaba todo el campo de entrenamiento.

En el centro de este campo, estaba un chico de aproximadamente unos 16 años, con un kunai en cada dedo, que lanzaba a los mencionados blancos, acertando en el centro, y botando al suelo, los que segundos antes habían estado en ese lugar, tenia un movimiento extraño que hacia que con pequeños hilos de chakra, el arma fuera directo al centro del artefacto redondo ubicado muy lejos.

Era Tsubaki Ryoga, repasando lo que seria su última practica de kunais, pues en ese instante la chica de ojos brillantes se erguió tras su espalda, y tomando con sus dos manos la oz cortó por el cuello, pero un corte extraño, pues atraveso su garganta, pero él seguía vivo, mientras su alma caia hacia la fria arena, y el cuerpo, sin ella seguía moviendose, jalando con uno de los hilos de chakra uno de los kunais para que alcanzara el blanco que estaba tras el chico que entrenaba, pero sin poder esquivarlo con facilidad, así que el kunai se le clavo en la frente, matandolo instantáneamente cayendo fuertemente al suelo, quedando inerte.

-"vaya… pensé me doleria al morir" –dijo a un lado de la chica que se incorporaba, quitandose la capucha del rostro.

-"no dolio, porque ya no tenias tu alma en el cuerpo" –sonaba hartada al repetir eso todo el tiempo –"y ahora, ve al cielo que necesitan tu alma con urgencia."

-"y como se supo…"

Quedó callado al ver como la chica levantaba la Oz con la que minutos antes lo había señalado para morir, y cortaba el aire, o mas bien el cielo, porque de inmediato parecía como si parte del cielo fuera una tela que caia dejando un vacio, que al final se veía una puerta de rejas color dorada, en la nada, donde con letras doradas decía "bienvenido"

-"ahora vete" –dijo moviendo su mano, al compás para que el alma del chico se elevara y vaya en dirección a la puerta.

-"supongo que gracias" –dijo el chico desapareciendo, para que luego el cielo vuelva a tornarse de un profundo negro.

-"si como digas" –bufó para volver a "cerrar" el cielo.

Subió un poco la mirada, para ver la luna llena asomarse entre algunas montañas y sonrió opacando sus ojos, que de inmediato regresaron a un profundo negro.

-"Debes estar despierto, verdad Garaa…" –vio hacia la dirección de la aldea, era un hecho, iba a verlo.

Dio otros pasos más, pero se vio forzada a activar otra vez sus ojos, al darse cuenta que con la escasez no podía ver nada. Suspiró tratando de calmar su corazón, el hecho de querer ver al chico que la tenia así, la ponía nerviosa, pero su decisión no iba a titubear por eso, así que dio unos cuantos pasos mas y chasqueando los dedos sus raras ropas fueron reemplazadas por una malla que le cubría los pechos hasta el ombligo y una falda color negro, que apenas y le cubría, con unas vendas en las piernas que le daban a unos 7cm arriba de la rodilla. Una bolsa con lo que se suponía kunais en ambas piernas y otra de shurinkens en la parte de atrás de la espalda. Sobre todo esto tenía puesta una chaqueta de color negro de cuero que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, buscaba en medio de las casas a algo que llamara su atención de preferencia una cabellera roja que estuviera sobre un tejado, o algo similar.

Su búsqueda fue inmediata, pues vio cerca de la terraza del hospital central (NA: ya, yo y mis ideas XD) una que tenia varios contenedores de agua y ahí estaba, viendo fijamente la luna, con los ojos semi cerrados, y cruzado de brazos, que estaban apoyados sobre sus piernas, con la espalda arrimada a la pared.

-"Garaa…" –murmuró acercándose a él, con paso lento.

-"…" –ni siquiera se musitó en verla.

-"hasta cuando ignoraras mi voz" –dijo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del pelirrojo, que se sobre saltó, pues la arena no reaccionó.

**Flash Back**

_-"júrame, que ante ti, mi hijo será débil" –una señora contemplaba su propio cuerpo en medio de la arena, con un niño en brazos (NA: no se muy bien está parte, pero según entendí su madre murió odiando a Garaa, bueno, en pocas está es mi adaptación XD) que se movía despacio. –"júrame, que tu serás la única persona que lo pueda dominar, que lo pueda controlar"_

_La chica tenia el cabello hasta los hombros, pero el brillo en sus ojos era inconfundible, era Natsuki, solo que 17 años antes del actual, pero igual, parecía una chica de los mismo 17._

_-"lo juro, pero con que fin" –dijo viendo como el niño comenzaba a llorar._

_-"para saber, que su padre no tiene nada de control sobre él, y cuando Garaa este conciente, júrame que lo mataras" _

_-"eso, no está en mi y lo sabes" –se inclinó para cargar al bebe que estaba aun en brazos del cuerpo sin vida de su madre, mientras el alma de la misma, hablaba con la morena._

_Con una mano tomo el rostro del niño y con sus ojos metálicos le quedó viendo de forma profunda, casi inhumana, hasta que el niño quedó dormido (NA: SI, dormido) en el regazo de la parka._

_-"seré la única, que pueda dormir a Shukaku, no te preocupes, Garaa será vulnerable, sin el demonio" –comenzó a caminar con el niño en brazos, dejando el alma de su madre, viendo la arena ser movida por el viento._

**Fin flash Back**

-"pero como…" –parecía algo conmocionado.

-"tranquilo, que no te haré nada" –dijo sentándose a su lado, sin importarle, que casi se le viera todo (NA: tengo que recordar que estaba con una mini, que mas parecía cintillo para el cabello?)

-"porque me siento débil, es mas…" –se tambaleo un poco, y se quedó dormido.

Era de esperarse, con el Shukaku dormido, su cuerpo se encontraba débil, entonces lo obligaba, quiera o no a que él también se quedara dormido, victima del cansancio, fue entonces cuando la morena lo tomó jalándolo hacia ella, posando la roja cabellera, sobre sus muslos, y acariciarle tiernamente por mechones su cabello rojizo, mientras él con su cara que no expresaba nada, estaba dormido, descansando, por lo menos alguna vez en su vida.

-"odio saber que cada vez que te tengo cerca te duermes, odio tener que besarte cuando estés dormido" –poso levemente sus labios sobre los del chico, mientras este fruncía el ceño como acto reflejo del beso, ya que los labios de un morado sepulcral de la chica estaban helados.

-"pero que tenemos aquí" –la sombra se movió tras una rendija que por la que filtraba un poco de luz de luna –"pero si es la fría Natsuki abrazada al demonio de Shukaku…. ¿Dormido, como demonios lo hiciste" –la chica se inclinó para ver el acontecimiento.

Vestia al igual que Natsuki, una túnica color negro que se arrastraba con una oz en sus manos, y atrás de ella un chico que ella ya conocía y bastante, era su amigo.

-"una no puede estar sola ni un momento" –se levantó despacio, asentando la cabeza del pelirrojo sobre el piso y chasquear una vez más sus dedos, para volver a la vestimenta que los parkas debian usar.

-"dejenme en paz, Eriol, Kini…" –murmuró antes de regresar su vista sobre el kasekage, y desaparecer entre las sombras.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La noche estaba ya bastante avanzada, y el rio de un costado, sonaba ligeramente, mientras la chica se movia despacio, levantandose de un sueño en la que habia sido presa horas atrás, su cuerpo le dolia, era un hecho, pero tenia las ideas tan bloqueadas no recordaba nada, de nada, a parte de un horrible dolor detrás del cuello que sobresaltaba del resto del dolor del cuerpo.

A un costado, de ella arrimado a un árbol estaba un montón de ropa, donde se divisaba claramente su blusa, su sujetador, sus panties y su falda, Y sobre ella estaba puesta una camisa ajena a ella, que tenia aroma a hombre, y la cubría hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas, algunas hojas del grupo de cuatro árboles estaban sobre ella, y un movimiento mas, cayendo todas las hojuelas al suelo. Pesadamente se puso en pie, tratando de recordar la situación, pero el dolor en su cabeza se apoderó de ella, no sabia en que pensar, o todo lo

que paso antes de que ella recobrara la conciencia.

-"Sasuke…" –identificó la camisa que estaba puesta, pero ni marcas del moreno por ningún sitio.

La escena era extraña, pues veía algunas huellas cercas al río, pero solo de un par de pies. Puso sus dos manos en la cabeza, al verse a si misma dentro del agua, luchando para que "algo" no la jalara al fondo de la misma. Respiro de forma agitada, asimilando lo que habia visto, puso una de sus manos en el pecho, calmando su agitado corazón, fue cuando se percató que ahí tenia una marca, que parecia una ventosa, y otra vez el recuerdo la inundó, pero era todo confuso, como si se tratatra de un mal sueño.

**Flash Back**

_-"porque no vuelves a desaparecer…. Porque no me dejas… sola de nuevo" –decía tratando de contener su agitado corazón al tiempo que sus manos se posaban en su pecho, de forma apacible, calmando el sufrimiento que de él emanaba._

_-"Sakura…" –vio hacia atrás de la espalda de la chica –"corre" _

_Muy tarde, una especie de calamar salía del fondo de la alguna, y con uno de sus tentáculos tomaba a la ninja médico por la muñeca derecha y la jalaba en dirección al fondo del lago, hundiéndola hasta dejar de ver la luz del sol, mientras escuchaba a la distancia a alguien gritar su nombre y lentamente perdía la conciencia. Veía sobre la superficie el rostro de su ex amado, gritando impotente cuando veía alejarse de él._

_En ese entonces el moreno entró al agua, y propinandole un buen golpe al calamar comenzaron la ajetreada pelea mientras la pelirrosa seguía hundiéndose, perdiendo su presencia en la profundidad de las aguas, mientras tanto como su respiración y latidos, se iban extinguiendo, fue entonces cuando sintió la mano firme del chico tomarla de la blusa que traía puesta y sacarla de un solo movimiento, hasta posarse sobre el agua con ayuda del chakra, y de un salto dejarla reposando sobre el árbol mas cercano._

_-"demonios… Sakura" –movía los brazos intentando reanimarla sin mucho éxito._

_Suspiró resignado, acostandola, listo para darle el "boca a boca" si era necesario, pero al acomodarla de lado, comenzó a toser, expulsando de ella, todo el agua que había tragado en el forcejeo con el molusco, abriendo los ojos pesadamente, pero sin reaccopnar, hasta que sintio las fuertes manos del Uchiha menor sobre su ropa, intentando deshacerse de ella._

_-"pero que…demonios… haces…" –murmuró sutilmente al sentirse despojada de la parte superior de su ropa._

_Pero él no hablaba, ni siquiera su vista se posaba en el ahora desnudo pecho de la Haruno, que estaba ruborizada, pero aun con marcas de cansancio por el forcejeo reciente, veía como las hábiles manos del moreno, se deshacían de la minifalda y cualquier cosa que le cubriera. Fue entonces cuando sintio una ropa seca rozar su cuerpo, mientras el chico la regresaba a ver, por primera vez, desde el incidente._

_-"así no lo creas, quiero que estes bien" –dijo posando un beso sobre la frente de la Haruno, y corriendo a velocidad impresionante._

_-"Sa…su…ke" –murmuró antes de que el sueño por la lucha para soltarse de dicho animal la venciera y se quedara dormida._

**Fin del Flash Back**

-"Sasuke…. ¿Te preocupaste, por mi…?" –murmuró mientras lentamente se sacaba la camisa, y comenzaba a ponerse su ropa.

**Fin del capitulo!**

Ufff, la verdad…. Mi inspiración se había ido bien lejos, para que… pero creo que ya regreso XD

Gracias a quienes se toman un tiempito para leerlo, de verdad. MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Rums: Lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el siguiente Cáp., espero que te haya gustado!

tere-chan: Hai, hai! No esta tan bueno que digamos, creo que lo haré algo corto, por falta de tiempo, espero que no te moleste jeje nos vemos en la otra.

Kisame Hoshigaki: LA verdad… yo de niño me suicido a la primera oportunidad XD lo de SasuSaku, bueno, está normal XD esperoq ue este no les deje con la intriga XD nos vemos en el siguiente Cáp.

Dark-Asuka: De verdad? Estoy a la par con el otro, pero ms. Imaginación se fue biiien lejos, y la verdad ni la encuentro…. Pero no lo parare, lo prometo te cuidas un montón y nos vemos en el msn o en el siguiente.

Arashipotter: Si, un buen reencuentro, para que y con lo de hoy, como es eso de desvestirla y no verla! Eso me pareció algo falloso, porque a la final es hombre, no? XD y bueno, el fic avanzara a pocos pasos porque estoy con el tiempo por el cuello, pero bueno, no? Te cuidas, y nos vemos

takethatforever22: De verdad piensas eso? Bueno, lo del lemon, creo que esperara un Cáp. mas (Kini y Atsuki: eso creemos-… -.- ) aquí continuandolo a petición del publico, aunque sea un poco tarde, gomen por eso, nos vemos en otra, bytes nn


	5. El sello se ha roto

**HOLA HOLA!**

**PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA PERO ESTUVE SIN INSPIRACIÓN DURANTE MUUUUUUUCHO TIEMPO**

**SI DEBO RECONOCER AHORA SI SE TOARON LAS VACACIONES DE SU VIDA, ASÍ QUE DE NUEVO DISCULPAS!**

**SIN MAS LES DEJO CON EL Cáp.**

**Cáp. 4: El sello se ha roto**

El viento azotaba las pequeñas hojas que se sostenían febrilmente al árbol, que por efecto del otoño, casi no tenia hojas, dentro del mismo habían algunas que otras polillas comiendo de la pútrida madera y los búhos a su vez, comiéndose esos insectos. Mas lejos un coyote aullaba contento a la luna llena que se alzaba a lo alto de las copas de los árboles mientras movía la cola de un lado para el otro.

Una boa se deslizaba suavemente silbando detrás de un pequeño roedor, que sin percatarse de su presencia se comía a gusto una nuez, sin agudizar los oídos pues lejos de enterarse de ser capturado, seguía con la tarea de recolectar comida dentro de su estomago, una tarántula caminaba despacio sobre el tronco central de un árbol, donde en sus ramas tenia un nido de pájaros, próximos alimentos del arácnido, que dormían placidamente.

El ruido de pisadas comenzaba a hacerse presente, alertando al roedor y hacerlo escapar antes que la boa se lo comiera, era un ruido algo fuera de foco de la vida salvaje, en especial el grito de silbato de una rubia que se quejaba, aun sabiendo que estaban en misión y que el silencio era prioridad.

-"Que no Shikamaru, TE DIGO QUE ESTOY CANSADA" –grito la Yamanaka a los cuatro vientos, espantando a dos lechuzas.

-"eres muy problemática Ino, Chouji, ve a buscar agua, nosotros levantaremos el campamento" –dijo con voz somnolienta.

-"No se como puede aguantarte Temari, eres de lo peor, eres un vago, eres, eres…. ¿Por qué demonios te pusieron a ti de líder? –dijo indignada, al recordar el nombramiento del "jefe" de esa misión.

**Fash Back**

_-"Pero claro, que seré yo al que sea líder esta vez Tenten, todo el mundo lo sabe, ya es hora de dejar de alabar a Shikamaru, con eso de su coeficiente… y darse cuenta de las que realmente sabemos llevar una misión" –canturreaba feliz camino a la oficina de la Hokage_

_-"Como digas Ino, solo no te ilusiones, porque la godaime aun piensa que Shikamaru es lo mejor del mundo…" –le seguía la corriente, no quería un dolor de cabeza en esos momentos. _

_-"pero veras que hoy se dará cuenta que tengo mas cualidades que Shikamaru y verá que soy mejor como líder que el como hombre" –levanto el puño al aire en señal de victoria imaginaria._

_- -.-"si como digas Ino" –suspiró con resignación Tenten…_

**Fin del Flash Back**

-"Que problemático es todo esto…" –dijo terminando de armar la carpa, y disponerse a dormir.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"al fin…" –dijo quitándose la túnica larga color negro que traía puesta. –"y tú, Eriol, retírate, que me quiero bañar"

El mencionado salió de su "escondite" al ver a la chica activa sus ojos color amarillo metálico y se fue, algo enojado pues quería verla (NA: mente tan libidinosa! XD), estaban a la orilla de una pequeña cascada, con algunas rocas alrededor, dejando a la chica sola, quien se termino de quitar toda la ropa, y cubrir muy recelosa, sus pechos con su largo cabello, solo hasta entrar al agua, y de una zambullida desaparecer bajo las aguas.

Un gordito, de aspecto amigable se acercaba al mismo río, con la cascada, tarareando a gusto la canción que horas atrás había oído, caminaba feliz con unas cantimploras en las manos, para rellenarlas de agua, sin percatarse que la morena se bañaba en sus aguas.

-"_alguien se acerca… maldición_" –presintió Natsuki tomando aire en sus pulmones y hundirse hasta el fondo del río.

El ninja de Konoha se acercó y hundió la cantimplora sin percatarse del montón de ropa que están a un lado suyo, lo peor era que se estaba demorando mucho en llenar el embase, y la chica de los ojos metálicos no aguantaba mas la respiración, poniéndose azul.

-"AAAAAAAH, POR UN DEMONIO" –gritó a mas no poder, chapoteando el agua al salir rápidamente del fondo; haciendo que Chouji soltara la cantimplora y la regrese a ver. –"pero que tanto vez" –puso sus manos para cubrirse los pechos.

-"lo… lo sie… siento, no… no… sa… sabia… que…. que estaba aquí… yo…. Yo…" –decía tartamudeando, todo rojo, y de espaldas a ella.

-"ya… tranquilo, dame unos minutos, y te das la vuelta."

Salió del agua sin tan siquiera perturbarse de que en algún momento el chico se girara y la viera desnuda, eso no le molestaba, simplemente tomo su túnica y se la puso, vio que no la veía para chasquear los dedos, y salir con la ropa que siempre ocupaba cuando quería pasar desapercibida –cosa que nunca pasaría si llevara la túnica negra y la oz- y agarrar su cabello en una cola alta.

-"Disculpa, pero que te trae por los terrenos de la Aldea de la Arena" –dijo al ver claramente la insignia en su cabeza.

-"estamos de misiones" –estaba totalmente rojo, pues aun la veía sin ropa, aunque ella ya estaba vestida.

-"oooh, bueno, no te molesto mas" –sonrió despacio, dirigiéndose a una de las sombras mas grandes del lugar. –"no espera…. Dijiste… "estamos" ¿Verdad?"

-"si, somos tres, de la aldea de la hoja" –sonrió cerrando sus ojos, a acusa de la amplia sonrisa formada con sus labios.

Fue entonces cuando vio la oportunidad de oro, si por A o B circunstancias uno de los integrantes era Naruto, era la mejor manera de matarlo y ser "ascendida" a lo que seria una vida lejos de Eriol y mejor Kini, la chica que se encargaba de hacerle la vida imposible desde que la chica se había enterado que Natsuki tenia alguno que otro poder bajo la manga.

-"este…. Disculpa… yo estoy perdida desde hace como media hora…. No encuentro el camino exacto a mi aldea, me podrías llevar a la más cercana" –titubeo, lo mataría, era todo lo que quería.

-"hmmm tendré que preguntárselo a Shikamaru, pero tranquila, no creo que se enoje si le pedimos eso" –sonrió de nuevo, levantando las ya, llenas cantimploras.

Al llegar al campamento improvisado, y vieron a un chico casi dormido siendo regañado por una rubia orática (Entiéndase por loca) que le lanzaba las cosas por los aires, quejándose sobre la mala tienda que el Nara minutos antes había levantado.

Ambos levantaron la vista al ver a los recién llegados, fijando de inmediato su vista en la chica de largos cabellos negros.

-"Chouji…" –pauso un poco para verlos mejor –"ellos son todos los de tu grupo" –dijo esperanzada en ver un mechón rubio del chico.

-"si, déjame te los presento" –se adelanto un poco a ellos.

Después de la presentación tan rápida y decir que ella provenía de la aldea de la marioneta –que por supuesto ella había inventado- todos quedaron de acuerdo en que estaba perdida, pero por mas que quería los ojos del líder del grupo no la dejaban respirar, pues los tenia tan en frente de la chica que la ponía algo incomoda. No por el hecho de verla, sino porque se hacia de día, y no podía estar mas tiempo fuera, sino, el jutsu se quitaría de ella.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Demonios" era la única palabra que retumbaba en su mente camino a su casa, si podría llamarla así, hace ya dos años la tenia, pero nunca la consideró como tal, tener un cuarto sin ventanas, con una cama en el fondo y sin una luz disponible lo enfermaba, pero todo lo hacia por vengarse de Itachi, todo lo hacia, por ser mas fuerte, y poder cumplir con su desquite.

Estaba sin camisa, por supuesto, y solo el pensar en la chica quien ahora la poseía, un extraño calor inundaba sus mejillas, aunque era inmediatamente reemplazado por un mal humor que le duraba horas, y no solo por esa razón, sino siempre que alguno que otro recuerdo embargaba su mente, sobre sus amigos, y Konoha.

**Flash Back**

_-"así no lo creas, quiero que estés bien" –dijo posando un beso sobre la frente de la Haruno, y corriendo a velocidad impresionante._

**Fin del flash Back**

Porque había dicho eso….

-"_porque aun la quieres"_

Su conciencia, como él la había nombrado, contestaba desde el fondo de su ser, no como un inner, mas bien como la voz a la que nunca se le hace caso, pero que siempre está ahí.

Entró a la improvisada ducha que meses atrás había instalado, pues se cansaba de ir todo el tiempo al río más cercano, donde las almas jugaban y la puerta de algo aun desconocido para él o su sharingan emergía de las sombras. Con alguno que otro personaje encapuchado con una Oz enorme salía, sin tan siquiera percatarse que del Uchiha vengador los observaba, sigiloso.

Se preguntaba muy a menudo quienes eran, pues no traían nada distintivo, para él, aun mas extraño era la forma de aparecer y desaparecer.

-"_no me cambies el tema, estaba pensando en Sakura" _

De nuevo a la voz ridícula recordándole a la pelirrosa, era algo desesperado, pero tenia que buscarla.

-"_ahora pretendes buscarla, verdad? Y luego que, te quedaras de pie y nada mas, solo frente a ella"_

Salió de la ducha aun pensativo, mas bien, quería ver a Sakura como fuera, pero que haría después de verla, era una de las preguntas que mas frecuentemente se hacia y todas ellas no tenían respuesta, terminaba de ponerse el atuendo de color blanco que tenia, (NA: ya saben, el que usaba Kimimaro) dejándola abierta para mostrar su bien formado pecho y abdomen, y pasar sobre su cabello la toalla, retirando la poca humedad que aun tenia su cabeza.

-"_otra vez cambiamos el tema, Sasuke" _

-"_no, esta vez no, esta vez, voy a buscarla"_

Salió de su habitación, decidido a buscarla, y si era necesario a la misma aldea de Konoha, quería verla, un momento más, quería saber que aun lo extrañaba, quería saber que ese "te quiero tanto" que el día que se despidió de ella, aun era sentido.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El sol iluminaba desde la cumbre de una de las montañas que cercaba la aldea de la arena, filtrando cada rayo a cada espacio a cada rincón de la peña, animales salían de sus cuevas, pues el siguiente día comenzaba, muy pocas partes del cielo aun guardaban su azul oscuro característico del aurora. Era de esperarse que su Kazage estuviera meditando sentado en un peñasco con sus piernas colgando hacia el abismo, extrañamente estaba sin su recipiente de arena en su espalda, solo con su ropa color concho de vino mirando fijamente el horizonte, buscando respuestas en él.

Recordaba perfectamente esos ojos negros, y por un instante amarillo metálico, sus pronunciadas curvas y la escasez de ropa con la que estuvo la última vez, no iba a permitir que un rojo estallara levemente en sus mejillas, el no tenia intenciones de sentir algo, por alguien, pero como era de esperarse, él también era chico, y por ende, sentía y comenzaba a sentir la sangre acumulada en sus mejillas, producto de pensamientos que no salían de su ética.

-"Garaa, te hemos buscado por todas partes" –la chica rubia con un abanico en la espalda se encontraba a escasos pasos del pelirrojo –"que ocurre contigo. Ahora diriges una nación, ya no puedes darte este tipo de escapaditas" –Tanto su rubor como sus pensamientos se esconden en las rendijas del abismo.

-"Temari tiene razón Garaa, nunca te hemos cuidado. Espero que eso no comience ahora" –el marionetista salió tras la chica.

-"desaparezcan" –musitó poniéndose de pie –"estaré en el despacho" –caminó entre ellos sin tan siquiera verlos.

EL kazage caminó perdiéndose entre las peñas de roca sólida que envolvían cada parte de la aldea.

-"espero que ahora si, puedas hablar conmigo" –la chica de largos cabellos negros apareció frente a sus ojos.

-"Tu…" –murmuró sintiendo el cansancio propio de no haber dormido.

-"No espera… aun no, no te duermas" –rogando en vano caminaba unos cuantos pasos hacia el cuerpo del pelirrojo que se tambaleaba.

-"Dime… tu nombre…" –su voz cada vez mas apagada murmuró de forma imperceptible.

-"Soy Natsuki, sabes quien soy"

Demasiado tarde, el chico cayó sobre su pecho, dormido, y ella lo abrazó, pero no por mucho; el ruido de pasos acercarse llamó su atención dejando al chico arrimado a una roca y besarle la frente.

-"Un día, serás libre, podrás verme, y tal vez nos conozcamos, tal vez, hasta me llegues a querer como yo a ti"

Y en la última sombra, casi extinguiéndose por los altos rayos de sol, la morena se deslizó desapareciendo a tiempo, pues Temari había llegado.

-"¡¡¡Kankurou, Garaa está dormido!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No evitaba sentirse triste, y en cada puerta de su acomodada casa, que solo consistía en un pasillo interminable lleno de parkas; su perta era la que mas escándalo salía de ella, sin mencionar las luces plateadas que colaban entre las rendijas de la entrada y el ruido de una discusión dentro de su habitación.

-"HE DICHO QUE SILENCIO CUANDO NO ESTÉ AQUÍ" –entro gritando, callando a las tres cabezas reducidas en el estante de su anaquel.

-"hemo' e'tudiado, el pergamino que no' diste'" –dijo una de las ellas.

-"puede suprimi' el poder de tu' ojos" –dijo el siguiente, un poco mas atrás del anterior.

-"es enserio" –el deje de esperanza en su voz se hizo notar

Y como no podía tener esperanza, era tener la oportunidad de poder hablar con Garaa sin que el se quede dormido, a causa del demonio y el cansancio. Podía hablar con él.

-"Abriré el pergamino"

-"Espera… corre's un gran rie'go al hacer eso" –la última de las cabezas habló.

-"puede' perder el poder de tus ojo' para siempre" –dijo el primero de ellos.

-"es un riesgo que tomaré"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"Orochimaru-sama, Sasuke-kun no se encuentra en su alcoba" –el dizque hombre peligris entraba a una especie de sala de estar, donde se encontraba el gay serpiente.

-"Ahora eso no me preocupa" –dice acariciando una mano con la otra –"el pergamino, es nuestra única oportunidad… sentí su presencia hace poco"

-"Él dijo, donde se encontraba, él dijo saber donde lo ocultaron" –acercándose a al mugriento orochimaru –"y otros de sus subordinados lo escucharon también"

-"¡¡pero cuantos de ellos saben si es verdad todo lo que dice!" –se puso de pie en dirección a una de las ventanas cubiertas por suciedad y una gruesa capa de polvo.

-"lo buscaré y lo traeré hasta aquí Orochimaru-sama, que de su propia boca escuche, él sabe donde se encuentra" –dijo poniendo voz melosa al final, saliendo por el pasillo por el que entró.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Unos ojos rojos penetrantes a cualquier contacto se abrieron brillando de forma lúgubre en una oscura cueva, seguido de otro par de ojos, que de inmediato se regresaron a ver entre si, era hora.

-"Itachi" –susurró uno para no llamar la atención del resto de los miembros del Akatsuki.

-"lo sé, el sello se rompió, es nuestra oportunidad de encontrar el pergamino, antes que el bastardo de Orochimaru"

-"si lo obtenemos, seremos mas poderosos que teniendo el chakra de los demonios, no es así"

-"así es, es mejor irnos" –el primogénito de los Uchiha.

El dúo salió sigiloso de la cueva, escurriéndose sobre sus pasos para no ser escuchados.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"Tsunade-sama" –Shizune entró a toda carrera a la oficina de la Hokage.

-"lo sé, el sello fue liberado, dios cuide a la persona que estuvo cerca de eso" –dijo poniéndose de pie –"prepara mis cosas y diselo a Jiraya, vamos a buscarlo, nosotros"

-"Pero Tsunade, así será mas fácil para los enemigos invadir Konoha"

-"lo dudo, todos van tras el pergamino"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"Sasuke" –murmuró la chica doblando la camiseta y depositándola en su cajón de ropa.

-"me llamaste" –detrás de ella se encontraba con la túnica parado en la ventana, que dejaba entrar el frío viento de invierno.

-"…." –cerró los ojos retrocediendo hasta tocar la pared.

-"quiero quedarme contigo…" –comenzó a acercarse a ella –"esta noche"

**Fin del capítulo**

**Gracias a todos por leerlo y por tener paciencia de verdad la inspiración huyo de mí pero la alcance, muajajajajajajajajajajajaja!**

**Arashipotter: ya la medio estoy recuperando ñaña, pero fíjate es tan difícil poder concentrarse con todo esto de los examenes y las pruebas y los cursos y todo lo que se me viene encima la verdad es exasperante, pero igual me doy un tiempo para todo, ya sabes, abandonar nunca!**

**Dark-Asuka: Gracias de veras! Y aquí tarde pero nunca, nunca espero que te haya gustado ya mismo y subo el otro, lo prometo.**

**Sabaku no Hinata: Gracias por la comparación de mis fics y los chicos, continuaré, lo prometo-**

**takethatforever22: Bueno pues el lemon sigue en el siguiente Cáp., así que en la siguiente complazco tu petición, y bueno mi correo es será un gusto conocerte **

**sakurasasuke: Hijo de Lee, nunca hice ninguna de esas especulaciones XD gracias por leer otro de mis fics, de veras GRACIAS!**

**Kisame Hoshigaki: Si! Alguien tenia que poder dormirlo sin causarle el menor daño a Garaa muajajajaja, ya volvio la inspiración, por cierto. Bytes.**

**nadeshiko-uchiha: GOMEN GOMEN! No se que paso con mi correo, pero de veras disculpame, y lo del calamar era para sacar el rato semi-romantico de la pareja, que por cierto, tiene lemon el siguiente Cáp., te cuidas mucho amiguita, nos vemos en la siguiente.**


	6. El Rereencuentro de los Sanins

**HOLA. HOLA! AQUÍ CRISTINA REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO Cáp. A SU GUSTO!**

**COMO SABRAN NARUTO Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECES, ASÍ QUE SOLO LOS TOME PRESTADOS UN RATITO, XD **

**CON EXCEPCIÓN DE NATSUKI, TANTO ELLA, COMO SU PERSONALIDAD ME PERTENECEN.**

**SIN MAS, LES DEJO DE CANSAR, Y ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN DE ESTE Cáp.!**

**Cáp. 5: El Re-reencuentro de los Sanins**

-"cof, cof" –estaba sobre el suelo, sin una sola ropa que la cubriera.

-"Atecu… pero que bue'o" –decía una de las cabezas reducidas.

-"Saku'a esta' bien?" –pregunto otra cabeza.

-"hmmm…" –seguía en el suelo, con sus cabellos alborotados en la espalda, sin tratar de moverse mucho.

**Flash Back**

_-"es un riesgo que tomaré" –dijo tomando el pergamino entre manos pasando uno de sus dedos por debajo del seguro._

_-"Esta' segura…" _

_Demasiado tarde, ella abrió de corrido el pergamino, saliendo una luz incandescente del centro del mismo, botando luces amarillas y el centro de ellas era azul que revoloteaban y rebotaban en las paredes y volvían al lugar de origen atravesando repetidas veces en el cuerpo de la morena, que se encontraba en trance, debido a la fuerza que emanaba el pergamino del centro y que, como líquido subía por sus manos, pasando por sus muñecas y perderse a la altura del codo._

_El pergamino desde el centro hacia los lados se comenzaba a quemar, y cada una de las luces que pasaban por el agujero calcinado que quedaba entraba directo en el pecho de la chica, haciendo que su ropa también comience a desintegrarse y sus largos cabellos comiencen a moverse hacia arriba, debido a la gran velocidad, a causa de la fuerte ventisca que provenía del suelo, del pergamino y de su propio cuerpo._

_Poco tiempo después el pergamino terminó de disgregarse y las pocas luces que aún revoloteaban fueron lentamente entrando en el cuerpo inconciente de la morena que aun se mantenía de pie debido al trance en el que se encontraba, cuando la última luz entró en su pecho, la chica se desplomó de forma pesada en el suelo._

**Fin del Flash Back**

-"cof… que me pasó" –comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo, hasta llegar a su cama y jalar una cobija, no tenia fuerzas para levantarse.

-"Natsuki, que pasó, ábreme la puerta" –desde el otro lado una voz conocida para ella gritaba, tratando de tirar la puerta para poder pasar.

-"Eriol…" –quedo viendo fijamente la perilla de la puerta.

El mango de la puerta comenzó a girar lentamente, sin que nadie lo moviera, y mientras esto pasaba, la morena aun en el suelo deseaba que eso pasara, por eso comenzó a sorprenderse, así que dejo de ver la puerta, que al instante regresó a su estado de reposo. Curiosa, por su nueva suposición, la chica, se fijó en su armario, que de inmediato se abrió y salió desfilando de él, una nueva túnica, de color negro, y recobrando la conciencia, y las fuerzas intentaban regresar comenzó a ponerse de pie, y sentarse en el borde de la cama.

Tomó en sus manos la túnica, que, suspendida en el aire, esperaba que la morena hiciera algo con ella, y vistiéndose despacio, ignorando por completo el grito y ajetreo de no una, sino muchas voces golpeando la puerta con intención de derrumbarla, si era necesario.

-"Que tanto ruido arman aquí" –dijo abriendo la puerta como si fuera lo mas normal.

-"Señorita Natsuki, aquí" –mostrándole un papel lleno de firmas de todo un consulado –"tenemos una orden, para registrar su habitación"

-"ya que hemos sentido en los últimos días, un crecimiento acelerado de magia no permitida en este departamento" –dijo un señor bastante viejo –"y justo hace unos minutos el crecimiento fue tan acelerado que incluso el mundo de los vivos lo sintio"

Como ella no expresaba sentimiento alguno, simplemente los vio, sin intentar activar sus ojos, tenia miedo de los resultados.

-"Acaso insinúa que tengo algo ilegal en mi dormitorio" –Caminó unos pasos acercándose a él –"y sobre todo… insinúa que tengo magia, que hasta los vivos detectaron mis movimientos, de una NO MUERTA"

Un viento gélido recorrió el pasillo en el que todos se encontraban, viendo algunos con horror y otros calmados, como la morena veía desconfiada el rostro del anciano que la observaba algo perturbado.

Respiró cansinamente tranquilizándose de paso, ya que, sabía que el viento era producto de ella, sentía que era un signo como representar, de forma palpable la histeria de la que en esos momentos era presa.

-"De todos modos no tengo nada que ocultar" –mencionó haciendo un ademán para que solo la comitiva pasara.

-"veo que no lo tiene en perfecto orden" –masculló por lo bajo el anciano al ver las cobijas en el piso.

-"Estaba dormida cuando irrumpieron, me asustaron y caí de la cama, acaso eso es un pecado" –menciona sonriendo irónicamente.

-"Y esto" –refiriéndose a las cabezas reducidas del estante.

-"Ah, ellos son un pequeño recuerdo de mi vida, antes de ser No Muerta" –sonrió caminando hacia ellos –"¿Debo mencionarlo?" –el fastidio acompañaba a cada palabra que la morena mencionaba.

-"no es necesario" –el sujeto que le mostró la orden intervino.

-"menos mal, pueden revisarla sin mi" –dijo acomodando se túnica.

-"tal vez nos entrometeremos en algo que no nos incumba, es mejor para usted que se quede, así no avisa que no podemos ver" –la cortesía comenzaba a abandonarlo.

-"no importa, además ya están en algo que no les incumbe, mi habitación" –salió sin escuchar otro tipo de comentario, además no quería hacerlo.

Ahora, lo que mas le importaba era ver si sus ojos, seguían siendo los mismo, y que su don estaba intacto, o mejor que no, así tendría la oportunidad de estar cerca del chico de la arena

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"Itachi, la presencia, se pierde aquí" –el sujeto con la cara de pez estaba sobre un árbol.

El panorama era una encajonada entre dos montañas, por donde el sol comenzaba a morir, y las sombras comenzaban a aglomerarse en solo lugar, para luego emerger de la nada una puerta con dos grandes calaveras que entre si, tenían las manos entre lazadas, y moviendo lentamente cada uno de sus dedos, se abría, para dejar salir a infinidad de gente No muerta que salia con sus túnicas negras, y las Ozes en sus manos, todas viendo directamente a los dos sujetos que seguían viendo al vacío, sin percatarse de sus presencias, ni siquiera el propio Itachi.

-"Es mejor movernos, siento la muerte cerca" –dijo el primogénito de los Uchihas sin inmutarse en activar el sharingan.

-"Itachi la presencia se disipa aquí, debemos esperar" –menciona el de piel azulada, muy interesado en el nuevo pergamino.

-"Lo sé, pero, Orochimaru y Tsunade vienen para acá" –dijo el moreno cerrando los ojos y de un movimiento rápido ambos desaparecer.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"Que haces aquí…." –mencionó la pelirrosa al chocar con la pared después de haber retrocedido unos cuantos centímetros.

-"mencionaste mi nombre" –dijo sin ninguna vergüenza saltando de la ventana y posar sutilmente sus pies en el suelo.

Comenzó a caminar hasta arrinconarla entre la pared y su cuerpo, pero solo unos segundos ya que ella comenzó a llorar.

-"por... porque me haces esto…" –susurró inclinando la cabeza, ocultando su rostro entre sus cabellos.

-"_otra vez llora por ti, no crees que eres de lo peor" _–la voz mas temida por él, su propia conciencia lo recriminaba, sin mencionar a la Haruno que sollozaba en silencio.

-"no tienes… suficiente con saber… que me tienes a tus pies…" –sin anticiparlo subió uno de los puños de las manos y lo golpeo un poco fuerte en el pecho. –"Eso no te basta…. Verdad" –susurró, sin dejar de llorar. –"quiero que te vayas"

Y como baldazo de agua helada cada palabra del "quiero que te vayas" perforando sus oídos, porque el sabia que no solo era aprecio lo que sentía por ella.

Posó suavemente sus manos en la ceñida cintura de la pelirrosa que de inmediato cesó de llorar y su mirada, con los ojos tan verdes como siempre, clavo su vista en la mirada del chico, que parecía estar pidiendo permiso.

Y luego de ese pequeño espacio en el que, compartieron miradas el chico sacó su faceta romántica y la atrajo hacía él, dándole un fuerte abrazo y casi inaudible "Lo siento"

Levanto el rostro, y acto seguido lo besó, sin reserva, más que un pequeño rubor en las mejillas y el chico inmóvil, sentía sus suaves labios sobre los de él, y lentamente abrió los suyos para poder saborear de mejor forma sus besos.

-"no debió pasar eso" –dijo al instante en que lo empujo lejos de ella y se volvía a pegar en al pared.

-"Cuantas veces tengo que repetir que lo siento" –estiró una de sus manos botando el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba cerca de ellos.

El cristal estallo en mil pedazos y un estrepitoso ruido irrumpió por todo el lugar, algunos vidrios saltaron, cortando un poco la pierna del moreno y la de la pelirrosa también.

-"hija, todo está bien allá arriba" –la voz de su madre, que se escucha algo lejos porque se encontraba en el primer piso.

-"si mamá; la cortina se engancho en el espejo y lo tiró, pero ya lo arregló yo, no te preocupes"

-"gracias" –dijo sentándose en la cama, luego del ademán que hizo la chica para que se sentara.

-"No me agradezcas nada… mejor cúrate esa herida, mientras yo lo hago con la mía" –le lanzó unas vendas y un poco de alcohol, y sentarse cerca del filo de la ventana para curarse ella.

Todos los vidrios estaban arrimados a una esquina de la pared, y ella trataba de aliviar el ardor de su pierna por el corte, pero le era casi imposible debido a la ropa que ocupaba, que era una putifalda, digo, una nimifalda color azul y una blusa que solo cubría su pecho, dejando ver su ombligo, menuda suerte, justo con la ropa mas provocativa, pues, su madre, le había comprado eso, para cuando haya perdido las esperanzas y ver a Sasuke la última vez la había bajoneado, (NA: es algo así como cuando te ponen muuuy triste) así que se dijo "nunca mas"

Sintió unas frías manos sobre su piel, y la misma se erizó al instante, vio que el moreno poso ambas manos sobre su pierna, para poder curar su herida, que estaba un poco mas arriba de su rodilla, pero las manos subian desde su tobillo, hasta detenerse en la herida y ver que la chica lo veía algo tímida, pero sobre todo, muy roja.

-"Sa… Sasuke… que haces" –dijo tartamudeando, dando de tirones la falda que traía puesta, para que el moreno no viera nada.

-"quiero ver que podemos hacer con esa herida, me lo permites" –su voz, sonaba al igual que cuando tuvieron el enfrentamiento con el calamar gigante.

Subió sus manos, calentándolas lentamente por efecto de la fricción, mientras ella simplemente se recostó en la silla que ocupó para sentarse lejos del moreno, que ahora curaba sin percatarse que la chica había dejado cualquier cosa, solo para contemplarlo.

Pero al terminar no se paró ni mucho menos, se levanto un poco para ver el rostro de la chica que en esos momento no podía ocultar su cara tan roja como un tomate, y lentamente se acercó a ella para besarla esta vez mas pronunciado esperando que ella abriera sus labios para dejar pasar la lengua del moreno, que inmediatamente comenzó a recorrer su boca, probando cada rincón.

-"Te volveré a ver" –dijo entre besos, posando ambas manos sobre el perfecto pectoral del Uchiha.

-"me perdonarás" –también entre besos, mientras enredaba la lengua de la chica con la suya, casi sin poder respirar.

-"si no lo estuvieras, no te estaría besando" –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, algo obstruida por los del moreno.

No dejo para más, el chico la tomo por las caderas y la apegó a la pared más cercanas, como llevaba solo esa mini minifalda, en el mismo instante su falda subió hasta su ombligo, dejándola solo en braguitas, pero el menor de los Uchihas ni se percató pues estaba muy ocupado en acomodarla en la pared mientras besaba su cuello dejando marcas en toda su trayectoria.

Sus besos descendían tanto, que llegaron a la pequeña blusa que también traía puesta, y como le resultaba muy difícil hacer algo teniendola apegada a la pared, la llevo hasta su cama, donde ya acostada, el besaba cada centímetro de su piel, dejando señas de su presencia por donde besaba, y al llegar a su blusa, dudo unos instantes, pero al escuchar el suspiro entre cortado de la pelirrosa que hace minutos que se había perdido en el pequeño placer que comenzaba a seguir.

Lentamente, comenzó a bajar el pequeño strapples, que la Haruno traía puesta, y al tener contacto piel con piel, el moreno comenzó a masajear con ambas manos los pechos de la chica mientras ella solo podía reprimir gemiditos en su pecho, y comenzar a respirar entrecortadamente, ahora se turnaba entre pasear con su lengua alrededor del derecho y el otro con su mano libre seguir moviendo en círculos, y su otra mano viajaba entre su cuerpo, tratando de deshacerse de toda la ropa que estaba acumulada en la parte estomago de Sakura, quien se limitaba a acariciar a espalda del chico, moviendo sus manos en círculos y comenzando a quitar la ropa que traía el dueño del sharingan.

-"hija, saldré unas cuantas horas a visitar a tu tía, cuida la casa" –desde abajo el grito de la señora Haruno desconcentró a la pareja.

-"Sss… Si mamá" –como pudo lo dijo, y se volvió a acostar, esperando que el Uchiha siga con lo suyo.

Y así, caricia tras caricia, completó quitarle la escasa ropa que traía puesta y comenzaba con las suyas propias, pero una especie de relámpago se filtró por las sienes del muchacho, parando en seco dejando a la pelirrosa algo confundida, de inmediato se incorporó arreglando sus ropas a lo que la Haruno reaccionó cubriendo su desnudo cuerpo con las sábanas que segundos atrás las había hecho para un lado.

-"_que demonios es ese poder" _–pensaba caminando a la ventana.

-"que fue todo esto… me usaste… una vez mas" –murmuró sentada en el filo de la cama, con la mirada fija en el suelo, y sus manos sosteniendo la sábana contra su pecho –"Solo fui un juego mas…. De nuevo"

-"_Sakura… _Regresaré"

Ni el uno, ni el otro dijo algo, así que el moreno se coló por la ventana desapareciendo, y ella hacharse a llorar, pero casi ni tuvo tiempo, un aguila se paró en la ventana abierta.

-"sniff…" –se levantó sosteniendo con una mano el lienzo que cubría su cuerpo.

-"Tsunade-sama me necesita" –olvidó por completo todo lo sucedido y comenzó a ponerse ropa de misión, y salir por la misma ventana.

Al llegar a la calle una chica de cabellos rubios bociferaba y a su lado la Hyuga, tratando de cubrir sus oídos del ruido, pero le era casi imposible, las quejas de la Yamanaka se escuchaban hasta el Japón moderno.

Ambas venían con ropas de misión, como si estuvieran listas para cualquier orden, pero la rubia no se veía contenta del todo.

-"NO PUEDO CREERLO, COMO SI FUERA UN IMPEDIMENTO" –gritaba a su amiga, como a 200 metros Lee las seguía.

-"Sakura, Tsunade nos dejó esto para ti" –le extendió un sobre.

-"NO ES VERDAD SAKURA, DEBERIAN PERMITIRME IR A LA MISIÓN, UN EMBARAZO NO ES PROBLEMA, COMO LA ÚLTIMA MISIÓN QUE TUVE" –la voz era tan perforante, que Lee se alejó un poco mas.

-"Ino, esa fue de reconocimiento" –dijo la Hyuga un poco cansada de repetirlo tantas veces.

-"TODO ES TU CULPA!" –Regresó a ver al chico que parecía haber "desaparecido" -"LEE, TE ESTOY HABLANDO"

-"pobre Lee, debe ser el peor error" –dijo la pelirrosa a la dueña del byakugan que asintió con la cabeza.

-"nada de eso, amo a mi novia, y al hijo que espera… debe estar así por el embarazo" –dijo Rock Lee detrás de ellas.

-"DEBO ESTAR ASÍ! CLARO… COMO TU NO LO LLEVAS DENTRO! TU PUEDES IR EN BUSCA DEL PERGAMINO Y YO! QUEDARME A HACER ESCARPINES! (NA: escarpines, o botitas, son las que se tejen con lana para los recién nacidos XD) NO ME VENGAS CON COSAS!" –dijo caminando en dirección a él.

-"lo sé, por eso me quedo contigo en Konoha" –dijo con su dedo índice al aire, y su sonrisa "natural"

-"a bueno" –sonrió también la chica se calmó.

"_Sakura, debes cubrir el perímetro de la anterior vez, como lo suponía, Orochimaru va tras el pergamino, Naruto y Hinata te acompañarán._

_Tsunade"_

Cerró la carta sin que nadie la viera, la Hyuga sonrió, y comenzaron a buscar al rubio que algún lugar de la aldea –léase comiendo ramen en el Ichimaru- podría encontrarse, a eso la Hyuga estaba feliz, porque después de mucho, estarían juntos, por así decirlo, en una misión.

-"Nos vamos" –preguntó la pelirrosa, al verlo terminar su enésimo plato de ramen.

-"nos vamos" –dijo el rubio poniendo el dinero sobre la mesa y salir del lugar

Tanto la pelirrosa, como el rubio, estaban preocupados, y como no estarlo tenían orden directa de la godaime, de matar al traidor de Konoha si era necesario, y para ambos, él, era una pieza clave en su vida.

En otra parte, Neji y Tenten revisaban sus cartas, algo conmocionados, algo impactados

A Tenten las manos le temblaban leyendo cada parte de ella dos veces cada linea, por si acaso, se hubiera equivocada.

"_Estoy completamente segura que Neji fue un gran entrenador, así que bienvenida al ANBU de hoy en mas, Neji y tu tienen una misión importante. Pase lo que pase, maten a Sasuke_

_Tsunade"_

"_Neji, conozco tus capacidades al igual que las de Tenten, con la brevedad de esto, maten a Sasuke, antes de que sea un peligro para Konoha. Por cierto, bienvenido a los ANBU_

_Tsunade"_

Y en una pila cerca de donde recogieron las cartas, sus nuevos uniformes se encontraban.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"Es aquí, Orochimaru-sama" –dijo el travesti, subiendo al árbol que minutos antes lo habían ocupado los dos miembros del Akatsuki.

-"Lo sé, Kabuto, pero veo que no estamos solos" –sonrió de forma maligna viendo atrás que la godaime y su inseparable compañera Shizune se encontraban tras ellos.

-"y esto, se pondrá mejor" –mencionó la rubia, regresando a ver, viendo que Jiraya llegaba por otra dirección.

-"Veo, que esto se pondrá mejor de lo que imaginaba" –dijo el ermitaño sapo viendo al "hombre" serpiente a lado de su frustrado amante.

-"Los sanins se vuelven a unir… será como antes, Tsunade" –menciona el baboso gay dando un paso.

-"mejor que antes…." –mencionó mordiendo su dedo pulgar hasta sangrar.

-"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU" –gritaron los tres al unisolo y una inmensa nube se esparció por todo el lugar.

**Fin del capitulo.**

**Woooooo! Que pasará ahora que los sanins volvieron a reencontrarse? Y con los dos miembros del Akatsuki que también van tras el "pergamino", y la orden a los nuevos miembros del grupo a cargo de la godaime, los ANBU. Podrán matarlo?**

**Hmmmmmmm mucho mas en el proximo capítulo.**

**Buaa! He perdido mi toque, pues solo muy poquitas me han dejado reviews, pero aun así, así me deje solo una un revi, le estaré eternamente agradecida.**

**Dark-Asuka: Espero que te haa ido super bien en los examenes. Y que ya hayas pasado otro semestre mas ; así serna los pocos antes de graduarte y pasar a otro tipo de vida, muy diferente al que tienes ahora, pero ya sabes todo para bien; y gracias por esperar tanto la actualización de mi fic…. Nos vemos bytes!**

**Haruno-Sakuma: Gomen, gomen, iba a hacer un lemon SasuSaku, pero se fue la inspiración, así que quedará para otro reencuentro, pues, no quería hacer uno horrible, que esté insípido y no te guste, prefiero imaginarme bien el asunto antes de escribir, gracias por leerlo, y nos vemos en otra **

**nadeshiko-uchiha: TT GRACIAS AMIGA POR LEERLO! Sipo, todos detrás de él, y bueno lo que está interesante, pues, si tu lo dices, muajajajajaja que pasara con los sanins? Y en cuanto al SasuSaku, neee, gomen, gomen, es que se me due lindisimo la inspiración en pleno comienzo del lemon, entonces para que no quede mefio flojo, esperaré alsigueinte encuentro, y ahí si, con todas las de ley XD, de nuevo gracias por tomarte la molestia de leerlo. Y nos vemos en la proxima. Bytes!**

**Sakurasasuke: Pues completa la intriga de saber quien estaba con Sasuke pues nada mas y nada menos que Sakura! (chan, chan, chan, chaaaan!) gracias por leerlo, y espero que te haya gustado, nos vemos en la siguiente. Bye! **


	7. Akatsuki la Atrapó

**HOLA. HOLA! AQUÍ CRISTINA REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO Cáp. A SU GUSTO!**

**COMO SABRAN NARUTO Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECES, ASÍ QUE SOLO LOS TOME PRESTADOS UN RATITO, XD **

**CON EXCEPCIÓN DE NATSUKI, TANTO ELLA, COMO SU PERSONALIDAD ME PERTENECEN.**

**DISCULPEN LAS TARDANZAS PERO TODO LO QUE HAGO SE ME ESTA ACUMULANDO Y EL TIEMPO LA VERDAD SE AGOTA! ESPERO PODER TERMINARLO ANTES DE IRME, SINO PUES HARÉ TODO MI ESFUERZO PARA ACABARLA CUANTO ANTES!**

**SIN MAS, LES DEJO DE CANSAR, Y ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN DE ESTE Cáp.!**

**Cáp. 6: Akatsuki la Atrapó**

Una enorme nube de humo se extendió por todo el explanado, y los pequeños animales comenzaron a correr en todas las direcciones alejándose del lugar. La nube lentamente comenzó a disiparse y las grandes bestias aparecieron de la nada con sus dueños sobre sus cabezas a una gran altura del suelo.

Una majestuosa serpiente de color púrpura, Manda, estaba más alta de todas tres, estaba enrollado y sobre el mismo, sobre la cabeza, el sanin que controla las serpientes con su lame botas, digo sirviente, el chico de cabellos grises que usaba gafas.

La babosa gigante, Katsuyu, con su sanin correspondiente estaba al frente, pero casi junto al anterior, eran tan grandes que la distancia se acortaba, junto a la godaime, se encontraba su mejor estudiante, su mejor amiga, y su mejor sirvienta, Shizune, que veía de forma maliciosa al acompañante del ninja traidor.

Una nube expulsada de la comisura de los viscosos labios del sapo, Gamabunta, mostró que como siempre, llevaba su pipa entre los mismos, del lado izquierdo, sobre su cabeza el ermitaño pervertido, estaba de pie, con el pergamino en su espalda, retando, como Tsunade, al sanin exiliado, que con una sonrisa gélida, paso la lengua por sus labios.

-"Orochimaru…" –una ronca voz terminó el silencio que reinaba en el lugar –"Como osas invocarme de nuevo, con dos en mi contra" –su invocación, la gran serpiente susurró, pero mas que susurro, era una vibración de molestia.

-"Manda-sama te prometemos como costumbre una ofrende de niños que estoy seguro seran de su agra…" –el ninja médico, hablo, temioendo por su vida, en el instante.

-"Que te calles, no creas que contigo estoy hablando, basura" –mencionó la serpiente, sacando su lengua bipartida.

-"Jiraya, no me digas que otra vez hay pelea" –bromeó el jefe sapo, lanzando humo del tabaco quemado.

-"Tsunade-sama." –la voz dulce pero muy alta sonó. –"Es hora, de nuevo las invocaciones"

-"Shizune, encárgate de Kabuto" –gritó la godaime, y al instante la aludida lanzo algunas agujas en dirección del peligris.

-"Si, Tsunade-sama" –saltó para poder lanzar algunas cosas mas.

-"AHORA" –ambos a tres gritaron al unisolo, lanzando sus mejores ataques.

Y mientras cada uno se lucia con sus mejores acometidos cerca de ahí, dentro del mundo de las parkas, la chica, que horas atrás había abierto el pergamino secreto, revisaba su escritorio, viendo la carpeta, que mostraba su próxima víctima.

_Nombre: Yakushi Kabuto_

_Posición: Tras las puertas de entrada _

_Causa: Agujas quirúrgicas._

Se extraño ver la forma ridícula de morir, suspiró resignada y se acomodó la túnica, y en un chasqueo con los dedos, la OZ que cargaba siempre con ella, se precipito a sus manos, y saliendo de la habitación al gran pasillo oscuro cerró los ojos, y al abrirlos vio lo mismo, sus ojos, color metálico habían reemplazado sus negros.

-"_se supone que al abrir el pergamino, estos ojos se irían... que hice…" _–pensó para si misma, sin evitar que en su mente la figura de cierto chico pelirrojo se hiciera presente –"_Gaara…"_

La Puerta al abrirse, mostró enseguida la oscuridad que encerraba ahora el mundo, y a paso lento comenzó a buscar a su próximo muerto viendo la batalla de magnitud épica que se desarrollaba frente a la puerta.

Veía como un sapo enorme cortaba sin ningún problema la cola de una gigantesca serpiente, mientras una babosa color blanco con turquesa lanzaba una especie de ácido a la cabeza de la misma. En otras palabras la serpiente perdía.

Vio como no lejos del lugar dos personas peleaban con todas sus fuerzas, vio como se levantaba una nube de color morado por el lugar y que de inmediato los árboles, las plantas y pequeños animales morían de contado, pero esa no era la causa de su próxima víctima, decidió pasar con caso omiso a la pareja, a seguir buscando lo suyo, pero una aguja atravesó su cuerpo, -recordemos que ella, es NO MUERTA así que eso no le hace nada- y vio al chico de cabellos grises pararse junto a ella.

-"_es él" _–pensó y tomó con sus dos manos la oz, pasándola de forma invisible por su cuello.

Al instante, su misma persona pero de color tiza se desplomó en el suelo, era el alma de Kabuto, que se negaba a separarse del cuerpo.

-"Quien eres" –preguntó viéndola a los ojos –"Que me hiciste" –estaba alterado, pero era tarde. No podía regresar a su cuerpo.

-"Bienvenido a los muertos, Yakushi Kabuto" –susurró la chica de cabellos largos, abriendo el "cielo" con la misma oz. –"Ahora vete"

Y si bien es cierto su cuerpo aun estaba vivo, su alma ya había muerto, y pronto una aguja quirúrgica, llena de veneno le cruzo el cuello, otra el corazón, y una se incrustó en la mitad de su frente. El cuerpo inerte del sirviente del sanin traidor, Orochimaru, cayó pesadamente sobre la rama del árbol en la que estaba parado, y de inmediato, por acción de gravedad, cayó de la rama, hasta chocar estrepitosamente sobre el frío piso, cubierto de hojas de árbol y algunas agujas de la pelea.

-"Tsunade-sama, Kabuto no será mas un problema" –gritó la ninja médico sin evitar quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

EL moreno saltaba de rama en rama, buscando dos presencias que se le hizo muy raro sentir, la primera era una conocida, era su amada, era la Haruno, su esencia se percataba en todos lados.

La otra era la de un ser muy poderoso, que se encontraba cerca de su nuevo sensei, Orochimaru, eran las de Jiraya, Tsunade, Shizune, y la que hace poco dejó de sentir, la de Kabuto.

Estaba cerca de la pelea era un hecho, como era también que estaba cerca de la pelirrosa, y sus acompañantes, sonrió al darse cuenta que la otra presencia era de Naruto, y una un poco débil, era de un Hyuga, lo mas probable, de Hinata.

Vio una sombra moverse entre las ramas y una de las presencias sentirla mas cerca que antes.

-"Sakura…" –murmuró viendo una silueta conocida sobre un árbol.

No hubo respuesta, la misma silueta estaba ahí, estática, viendo a un punto dando la espalda al moreno que con cautela comenzó a acercarse.

-"Sakura…" –repitió un poco mas alto, pero la sombra no se movió, al contrario, parecía estar… ¿muerta?

-"Sakura… responde" –se acercó sin inmutarse siquiera de que pueda haber una trampa.

-"Para que… estoy cansada de que me hagas lo mismo siempre" –la sombra se tornó un tronco de madera y la voz sonaba tras de él –"porque te empeñas en hacerme sufrir, que parte del que ya no me interesas no te quedo cla…"

Fue silenciada por los labios de Uchiha quien desde el principio sabia de la emboscada, la apegó a un árbol, sin dejarla de besar, y sus manos, se apoyaron en el tronco de aquel viejo sauce que era su único testigo. La pelirrosa, que al principio opuso resistencia, luego de unos minutos en los que hacia esfuerzos por soltarse, fue tomando confianza y ahora no eran solo sus labios los que interactuaban en el beso, sino ahora sus lenguas jugaban el juego de la seducción, llevando al nirvana solo con uno solo de ellos. Tardaron minutos así, hasta que, carentes de respiración se separaron lentamente, solo unos cuantos centímetros, los suficientes para poder verse frente a frente y tener los labios del otro, muy cerca de los suyos.

-"Ya no me hagas esto…. Por favor" –susurró la Haruno, posando sus manos en el perfecto tórax del menor de los Uchihas –"No te das cuenta que sufro…"

Fue otra vez silenciada, por besos ansiosos de mas, ahora una de sus manos se poso en el vientre de la chica, y muy hábilmente comenzaba a quitarle el chaleco de misiones, dejo de besarla, pero ella ya no quiso hablar otra vez, hizo hacia atrás su cabeza para que el moreno besara todo su cuello, y una de sus manos se deslizaba tiernamente bajo su ropa, tocando su abdomen que al instante se contrajo, al igual que ella, ya que todo su cuerpo fue victima de un estremecimiento debido a "algo" inexplicable para ella –placer-

Ya no hacían falta las palabras, todo ocurría rápido, y ni el uno, mucho menos el otro, quería detenerlo, ahora ella era quien despacio desataba el nudo de la yutaka que el Uchiha traía como ropa, y lentamente la comenzó a deslizar por los brazos, y posar en cada hombro besos y leves mordidas, posando las manos en la cintura y atrayéndolo hacia ella, acariciando inclusos con sus piernas, las piernas del chico, que se limitaba a besar el cuello de la pelirrosa, y deshacerse del chaleco, que como toda la ropa salía sobrando.

La yutaka se deslizo lentamente hasta llegar al piso, dejando a Sasuke solo en boxers, mientras la ropa de la chica no dejaba de caer, con una de las manos libres, el moreno le comenzó a acariciar la espalda, hasta llegar al broche de su sujetador, sacándolo al instante y dejarlo caer, como el resto de ropa, se apegó mas a ella, al ver como su piel se erizaba debido al frío, ahora era él, que diestramente acariciaba los senos de una manera maestra, y mientras al uno lo movía en círculos, al otro lo movía con su propio pecho, la apegó mas al sauce.

Las manos de ella fueron las intromisoras, que lentamente se deslizaban bajo el boxer, acariciando donde la espalda pierde el nombre, ajustándolo con fuerza, haciendo que el moreno se vuelva loco, y que comenzara a mover su mano, deslizando al igual que ella por debajo de sus panties y comenzar a jugar en la zona donde mas placer le causaba a la chica. Un ligero gemido se escuchó y ambos, por un momento abrieron los ojos, viéndose directo a los ojos, deteniendo cualquier otro movimiento, respiraban de forma irregular, y el deseo reflejaba en sus ojos, los bajos instintos de los que en esos momentos eran presas.

Con cuidado y ambos al mismo tiempo comenzaron a bajar lo único que les impedía fusionarse entre si, y ya terminada esa labor, el Uchiha fue quien, la sujetó por las caderas y en un impulso la elevó del suelo, con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo la apegó al árbol, acomodándola perfectamente complementándola con su propio cuerpo y luego de algunas mordidas, lamidas en cada uno de sus pechos, entró lentamente en ella, que se arqueó producto del placer y la lujuria de la que en esos momentos era poseída.

Suaves embestidas consumían cada uno de sus deseos, los dedos de la pelirrosa se enredaban y desenredaban del cabello del moreno, y los suaves gemidos se volvieron exigentes, quería más, más rápido, quería sentirlo suyo tanto como él, la sentía. Cada embestida era mas fuerte que la anterior, y el Uchiha hundía con éxtasis su rostro entre los senos de la Haruno que no paraba de gemir, junto a él, cada parte de sus cuerpos vibraban de forma acompasada y las embestidas cada vez mas brutales inundaban de absoluta delicia cada uno de los poros de sus pieles, las piernas de la chica, se enrollaban con mas fuerza en la cintura del chico, que estaba pronto a venirse, la ajustó mas al sauce y después de pronunciar su nombre terminó dentro de ella, que al sentir su semilla se arqueó y un gemido cargado de placer escapó de sus labios.

Jadeantes y con ganas de mas, se separaron, suspirando, tratando de regular su respiración, sin mucho éxito. El chico acomodó su boxer, y antes de que la chica pensara que ahí se acabaría todo, sintió la suave tela sobre sus hombros, no era su ropa la que la cubría, sino la yutaka que minutos atrás vestía el varonil cuerpo de su amante, suspiró y ella ayudó a acomodarla, mientras el chico se inclinaba a recoger la ropa de la pelirrosa, que atónita contemplaba todo, como si fuera un cuento de hadas.

-"Estoy harto de dejar mis sentimientos de lado" –al fin habló después de tantos segundos eternos –"Estoy cansado de intentar suprimirlos"

Un rostro perdió al instante el sonrojo que se había apoderado de él en todo el acto, el tono frío y tajante que siempre lo acompañaba se hacia presente.

-"No puedo describir lo que acaba de pasar" –dijo dispuesto a recibir un golpe que bien merecido se lo tenia.

-"mucho menos yo…" –fue todo lo que escuchó.

De inmediato sintió como un balde de agua helada lo empapaba, no era necesario que fuera en realidad, cada palabra era cortante, pero aun así, él se había comportado igual, es más, aun lo hacía, no podía reclamar nada.

-"Creo que lo necesitábamos" –murmuró por fin la chica, luego de otros helados segundos.

Sintió las manos de ella sobre las de él, y pensó que era un gesto, pero al instante toda esperanza de eso murió, al sentir que solo retiraba su ropa de las manos del moreno que no entendía lo que pasaba. Ni siquiera volteó a ver, era ahora o nunca. Si no se animaba a aclarar cualquier tipo de duda en ese instante, no lo haría nunca, la Haruno estaba ahí, en ese momento, a solo minutos de lo mas intimo que había compartido con una mujer, que era importante para él, era ahora, o nunca

-"Sakura…" –sus labios volvieron a soltar aquellas sílabas.

-"Hum" –apareció tras uno de los tantos árboles.

-"yo… yo…" –al parecer, sincerarse le costaba, peor que decir maldades.

-"Sasuke, estoy de misión, junto con Hinata y Naruto, es más, deben estar preocupándose por mi…" –sintió un suave roce en una de sus mejillas, al ver, solo eran los dedos del moreno que lentamente la acariciaban.

-"Después de todo este tiempo, lo único que estuvo en mi mente fue la última vez que nos vimos, hace mas de dos años" –trataba de traer recuerdos que al parecer le dolían (NA: sip, él también tiene corazón) –"Nunca entendí porque me amabas… hasta que sentí lo mismo"

-"Sa… Sasuke, no es necesario que me expliques" –una que otra lágrima aparecía en sus mejillas.

-"Debo hacerlo" –sentenció. Quería sacar cualquier tipo de emoción. –"Odio saber que te amé todo este tiempo, y que nunca te lo pude decir, por tener mi venganza sobre todas las cosas" –sintió el suave tacto de la tela que chocaba con su espalda.

-"Hace frío" –murmuró la pelirrosa, posando la yutaka de nuevo a su dueño –"Me quedaré contigo, esta noche"

-"Gracias" –y el acto mas gentil no fue el agradecimiento, sino el suave tacto que apreció la chica, al sentir la cabeza, negro azabache, sobre su hombro, y una de las manos del chico vengador en las suyas.

-"Te… te quiero" –susurró la chica.

Solo sintió los labios del chico sobre los suyos, un simple roce, cargado de amor, pasión y otro montón de sentimientos juntos y revueltos que le devolvieron el calor que la noche le arrebataba.

-"Será una larga noche" –susurró ajustando con fuerza, la mano de la pelirrosa.

-"Mas que larga, espero que sea eterna" –sonrió débilmente.

Y pese a estar totalmente agotados de tanto ajetreo, ambos, se dispusieron a conversar, si era posible toda la noche.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"Sakura se tarda" –gritó Naruto, solo en boxers, y totalmente empapado.

-"Es verdad, déjame la busco" –juntó sus manos para moldear un poco de chakra.

Activó el Byakugan y de inmediato lo soltó, con la cara totalmente roja y sin poder mencionar una sola palabra.

-"Hinata, estas bien" –posó su mano en la frente de la chica –"Estas totalmente roja, que viste"

-"Saku… sa,… sa… sa… est…. Con… sas… sas…" –la vergüenza de lo que acaba de ver era totalmente visible. Inclinó su cabeza, estaba muy apenada.

-"Sakura, está en peligro" –dijo poniéndose de pie, y caminar rápido a ponerse algo de ropa. –"Debemos ir a verla, rápido Hinata"

-"¡NO! es… está bien" –mintió, tampoco quería ir a interrumpirla en tal "acto"

-"De acuerdo… que está haciendo" –dejo de apresurar el paso al vestirse.

El rojo la invadió de nuevo, prendiéndose en las mejillas el color carmesí de la sangre acumulada, solo mencionarlo o más bien, solo acordarse la llenaba de vergüenza, respiró un poco para calmarse.

-"Est… está toman… tomando un baño… en una cascad… cascada" –musitó nerviosa.

-"Ah, entonces no hay problema, no siento ese poder extraño así que" –se sentó junto a la Hyuga, que mantenía sus ideas en otra cosa –"Me sentaré mientras se seca mi ropa"

-"Naruto… aun quieres a Sakura" –quería, sobre todas las cosas saber esa respuesta.

-"Si, la quiero muchisimo…" –murmuró viendo al cielo y ver las estrellas.

Esto a la chica le cayó pero que hielos deslizandose en la espalda, bajo la mirada, ya no estaba nerviosa por lo que vio, ahora la tristeza al invadió, bajo mucho ams su cabeza ocultando alguna lágrima que quisiera salir de sus ojos.

-"Es como la hermana que nunca tuve" –terminó la frase –"Mi corazón y sentimientos, le pertenecen a otra persona"

-"A quien" –preguntó automáticamente para después cubrir su boca con ambas manos y susurrar –"lo siento, no es de mi incumbencia, de verdad, lo sien… to" –se disculpó pero la última sílaba fue pausada, al ver el rostro del kitzune cerca del suyo.

-"Hinata, sigues con Shino" –preguntó curioso, acercándose mas a ella.

-"N… no" –se inclinó un poco hacia atrás, tenerlo tan cerca, alteraba su coordinación.

-"oh… ya veo" –se acercó más a ella y antes de que cualquiera reaccionara, él la había besado. –"Lo siento"

Se puso de pie, y comenzó a caminar, quería entrar en el río que tenían frente a ellos, fue muy atrevido lo que hizo con ella, pero era un hecho, él la quería, y solo después de haber entrenado tanto tiempo con Jiraya, se dio cuenta que la Hyuga comenzaba a formar parte de su vida, no solo porque ella también lo reconoció, sino porque era la única chica, que lo quería, y no como lo hacia Sakura, sino, con el corazón.

-"Naruto… porque lo hiciste…" –ella se puso de pie, al igual que el portador del kyubi a solo un metro de él.

-"Porque…. Porque me gustas, porque te quiero" –regresó sobre sus pasos, hasta pararse frente a ella –"Porque estoy cansado de quererte en silencio"

La dueña del byakugan abrió mucho sus ojos, como admirada y lentamente, sin tratar de bajar el rojo de sus mejillas –"desde cuando"

-"Desde que regresé de mi entrenamiento" –iba a lanzarse al agua cuando una mano sostuvo la suya, con delicadeza suficiente para detenerlo. –"Hinata…"

-"Yo también…" –sonrió tímida olvidándose por completo de la escena que vio, ahora solo le importaba el Uzumaki.

-"Entonces…" –se acercó nuevamente a ella, y en vez de besarla le dio un fuerte abrazo –"Gracias, por reconocer, que existo"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"_demonios…. Si esto sigue así perderé" –_pensaba el sanin serpiente, haciendo verdaderas maromas para librarse de infinidad de jutsu que sus "camaradas"

-"Acéptalo Orochimaru… sin tu sirviente te vuelves débil" –gritó la godaime, comenzando a formar sellos.

Todo esto lo observaba la parka de cabellos negros y ojos metálicos que estaba sentada en el filo de la rama donde minutos atrás había dado fin a la vida Kabuto, estaba algo triste, porque el pergamino no resulto tal y como ella lo esperaba, además de que aun no sabia con exactitud que "poderes" guardaban ahora en su ser, suspiró cuando una silueta se paró a un costado de ella.

-"Así que tu fuiste tú quien abrió el pergamino" –susurró un chico un tanto alto con los ojos rojos y un traje color negro con nubes rojas.

-"¡¡¡¡¡¡ITACHI!" –gritó el ermitaño pervertido.

Justo en ese instante, la chica, comenzó a aparecer para todos los ojos ahí presentes, cargando la oz en sus manos y su túnica, aparecia frente a las personas, quienes no la veían minutos antes.

-"Así que tu fuiste" –dijo el ninja con la tecnica de la inmortalidad –"Así que por ti peleamos ahora"

-"Es nuestra, el Akatsuki la necesita" –el ninja pez la tomó de los hombros y de un golpe la dejó inconciente, la subió a su espalda.

-"Itachi, sueltala es mucho poder para ustedes" –gritó la Hokage, avanzando hacia ellos.

-"Nos tenemos que ir" –dijo el primogénito de los Uchiha

Antes de que cualquiera de los sanins diese un pie más, los miembros del Akatsuki desaparecieron dejando solo una nube de polvo en la inmensidad de la noche.

-"creo que es mejor irme…. Camaradas…." –susurro con su voz carrasposa, y desapareciendo como si la tierra se lo tragara.

-"Iré tras Itachi y Kisame" –dijo el pervertido, desapareciendo al invocación, al parecer estaba muy cansado.

-"no, estas muy cansado y casi al límite" –dijo la godaime –"es mejor retomar fuerzas y reunir a los mejores"

-"Si Tsunade" –se dio por rendido. –"lo bueno de esto es que Kabuto ya no será problema"

-"La chica, quien abrió el pergamino…. A ella la vi, antes de que él muera" –susurró la ninja médico, Shizune.

-"Ella es una parka, una NO muerta que se lleva el alma de las personas que vana morir, para que no sientan dolor en el lecho de su muerte" –aclaró la mejor médica de todos los países –"ella es la encargada de matar a Naruto, por eso sé tanto de ella"

**Fin del capitulo.**

**Lo sé! Disculpen es que con todo lo que se me viene encima –las que saben de mi viaje- todo se me esta acumulando y bueno tengo todo bien amontonado….**

**Ahora si, las respuestas a los reviews**

**Haruno-Sakuma: lo prometido es deuda y el lemon bien puesto nunca hace mal a nadie, verdad XD y lo del sasusaku que cada vez escasea mas pues estamos en lo cierto NOS INVADE EL YAOI! Gracias por leerlo, y nos vemos otro día.**

**nadeshiko-uchiha: Lemon completo! No podía dejar a mis lectores así XD y bueno lo de los sanins no pude hacer mucho, pero vaya que es esforcé en el lemon con todos mis ánimos y con toda la imaginación disponible. Y lo de Ino y Lee, que? A poco pensabas que era Sakura quien esperaba un hijo! Nada de eso. Gracias amiga por leerlo, y nos vemos en el siguiente Cáp., de cualquiera de mis fics**

**Kisame Hoshigaki: Lo prometido es deuda y la actualización bien próxima, gracias por leerlo, y espero que sea de tu agrado, nos vemos!**

**Sakurasasuke: Este ya no es amague, sino un lemon! Con todas las de ley, y yallego la inspiración! Pero no se quedo mucho tiempo -.- gracias por leerlo y nos vemos en el siguiente!**

**Gracias por leerlo! Y nos vemos en el siguiente**


	8. Orochimaru ¿Qué le harás en tu poder?

**HOLA. HOLA! AQUÍ CRISTINA REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO Cáp. A SU GUSTO!**

**COMO SABRAN NARUTO Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECES, ASÍ QUE SOLO LOS TOME PRESTADOS UN RATITO, XD **

**CON EXCEPCIÓN DE NATSUKI, TANTO ELLA, COMO SU PERSONALIDAD ME PERTENECEN.**

**GOMEN GOMEN! LA TARDANZA, TODO REUNIDO Y NADA HECHO! ESO ES A LO QUE YO LLAMO NO HAGAS HOY LO QUE PUEDES HACERLO DE APURO MAÑANA XD, NO BROMA, HAGO, HAGO Y NUNCA ACABO T.T**

**SIN MAS, LES DEJO DE CANSAR, Y ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN DE ESTE Cáp.!**

**Cáp. 7: Orochimaru ¿Qué le harás en tu poder?**

El sabor a metal y sangre se hizo presente inmediatamente después de recuperar poco a poco la conciencia, sentía que no traía ropa, y no quería averiguarlo, sus ojos estaban cerrados, y por primera vez, sintió miedo de lo que pasaría, sentía sus manos muy ajustadas a un lugar de piedra, al igual que sus piernas, sujeta por grilletes de titanio mezclado con chakra, para que nadie, que esté atado ahí, pudiera escapar, si estuviera en su cinco sentidos.

Abrió levemente sus ojos, para ver el resto del panorama, era un hecho, si no fuera por su ropa interior estaría totalmente desnuda, sus manos y pies sangraban por la fuerza de las cadenas y un corte en su legua –que no sabia en que momento se lo hizo- habían provocado que su boca se inundara de sangre, de pie, atada contra una estatua de piedra molida, de un objeto que no reconocía muy bien estaba alrededor de un círculo inmenso de fuego. Si no fuera por las llamas no pudiera ver mas allá de sus narices y ni rastro de los sujetos que la tenían secuestrada.

Quiso activar algo de su poder, concentrado en sus ojos, pero un fuerte dolor en el estomago que se dirigía, como mercurio por sus brazos y pies y ser absorbido por los grilletes era presente, trato de nuevo, y fue lo mismo, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta, que cada vez que intentaba usar magia, los grilletes atraían toda clase de fuerza que quería salir, y de nuevo la sangre comenzaba a brotar de sus heridas.

-"Ahora si estoy fregada" –murmuró casi en susurro.

Cerró de nuevo los ojos, tratando de recuperar algo de fuerza de convencimiento de lo que había pasado, fue una estupidez abrir ese pergamino, pues solo le trajo problemas de todas partes y ahora hasta había sido secuestrada, cuando toda su larga e inmortal existencia trato de pasar desapercibida, abrió de nuevo sus ojos, solo para ver el río de sangre que brotaba de sus muñecas.

-"Aun no despierta" –la voz viscosa resonó, así se dio cuenta que estaba en una cueva.

-"Creo que se me paso la mano" –susurró una voz arenosa, y pesada.

-"No importa, de todos modos, la tenemos que matar" –hizo un pequeño "hmp" antes de hacer de nuevo silencio.

"Matar" que demonios, ella no quería eso. Se lamentó por dentro, pero esperaría para poder desatarse por completo, porque si ella era la muerte, la iban a condenar, ajustó con mas fuerza sus ojos, he hizo puño sus manos omitiendo el dolor que en esos momentos la atormentaban, y le recordaban que seguía atada.

-"Itachi, de cuanto poder hablamos" –la voz carrasposa hablo de nuevo.

-"Mucho mas que de ese sujeto, el monstruo de la arena" –mencionó lo mas fresco del mundo. –"Ven, vamos a bajarla"

"Arena" Gaara… Que demonios, ellos fueron los que hace poco habían tratado de matarlo, dejó de pensar en todo cuando sintió una frías manos sobre su vientre, que le habían hecho antes, cuando estaba inconciente, cerró mas fuerte los ojos al sentir las mismas manos rozar su estomago y dirigirse peligrosamente a sus pechos.

-"Dije que me ayudaras, no que la tocaras" –inmutado de todo habló la segunda voz.

Sintió de nuevo dos pares de manos, sobre sus tobillos, aplicando chakra desde afuera, para que se neutralizara y los grilletes se abrieran, dejo su cuerpo inerte, hasta estar cien por ciento desatada y atacar, como pudiera, sintió solo un par sobre los grilletes de una de sus manos, y las otras sobre su cintura, acariciándola de nuevo, le daba asco, nadie había tocado su cuerpo. El mismo que en acción de la gravedad se fue sobre el sujeto que le agarraba la cintura, y quedó colgada de una mano, por Dios, el estaba doliendo, pero al poco rato cayó completamente sobre el chico que la sostenía.

-"asiéntala cerca del fuego" –menciono la voz tranquila lejos de ella, eso quería decir que la sostenía el que quiso tocarla.

El calor la embargo y sintió quemarse, tan cerca del círculo que minutos antes había visto, su respiración no cambiaba pero al percatarse que ya nadie la tocaba abrió los ojos lentamente, pero estaba muy débil, había perdido mucha sangre, dejo que los sujetos que ahí se hallaban no la vieran y de un solo movimiento sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de un color amarillo metálico y se puso de pie en un solo empujón.

-"Que quieren conmigo" –mascullo sin levantar la mirada, aun.

-"Al fin muestras que estas despierta" –dijo el mas pequeño de ambos sujetos.

Vio que el mismo tornaba sus ojos de un rojo casi carmín, con excepción de sus pupilas que parecían un shurinkens se puso en pose de pelea pero de inmediato se quedó paralizado, cuando sus ojos chocaron con los de la parka.

-"ninguna línea sucesora me hará ningún mal" –masculló girando un poco su cabeza, sin apartar sus ojos de los del Uchiha.

El primogénito seguía inmóvil con sus manos estiradas, como si tuviera un espasmo, su piel se tornaba de un tono morado y sus labios ya habían adoptado ese color, segundos antes, sus ojos lentamente se tornaron negros, y levemente comenzó a salir un hilillo de sangre de s boca.

-"Itachi, que pasa, destrúyela" –gritó Kisame viendo la escena imponente e inútil.

-"No te acerques" –movió la mano la morena y de inmediato vio al chico pez volar por los aires hasta chocar contra el techo de la cueva y caer estrepitosamente al suelo.

Ese nuevo poder no era suyo, y lo sabia, desde que abrió el pergamino todo lo que quería mover, lo hacia por si solo, en una especie de telequinesis y otros tipos mas, de los que aun no era capaz de controlar. Perdió el contacto visual con el Uchiha que de inmediato volvió todo a la normalidad, y sus ojos color grana se abrieron mucho haciendo que su pupila girara.

En ese instante ella sintió como era transportada a una realidad poco aceptable en donde ella traía ropas negras viendo su propio cuerpo inerte sobre el suave pasto de un día de verano.

Vio como sus muñecas estaban escindidas con cuatro cortes en cada una y abundante sangre, en forma de charco bajo ellas, su rostro tan blanco como la luna llena y sus labio de un morado casi sepulcral, pese a que hacia calor, su piel no estaba bronceada y su cuerpo sin vida, la que observaba todo dirigió su mirada unos metros mas lejos de ella, los aldeanos saltaban de alegría, cerró los ojos, evitando llorar, vio como dos personas; una vestida totalmente de blanco y la otra de un terno negro celebraban junto al resto de la persona una conmemoración, y nadie se daba cuenta del cuerpo inerte cerca de un árbol, cerró los ojos, invadida de recuerdos, del día en que decidió dejar de ser un problema para todo su pueblo que la repudiaban como a nadie, de aquel fatídico día de su existencia –si un día tuvo una- en la que decidió que otro estado de muerte en el que su cuerpo estaba incluido era la solución de dejar de matar gente sin que ella lo quisiera.

Cerró los ojos ya con lagrimas en ellos, viendo como el "hombre" de sus sueños se casaba con la persona que mas odiaba, y que juntos celebraban la muerte de la chica de largos cabellos que ahora no era mas que recuerdo. Vio como su propio cuerpo inerte y maltrecho era arrojado a los cocodrilos que tenían cerca de un pantano, y que los aldeanos, viejos y jóvenes saltaban de alegría de haberse librado de tremendo demonio.

-"DETENTE" –gritó desesperada en la vida real.

Pero seguía viendo como los reptiles a los que habían arrojado su propio cuerpo la desmembraban gustosos comiendo de ella como si fuera el mejor platillo del mundo, girando su cabeza vio a la pareja de recién casados besarse con gusto levantando una copa de vino al aire, brindando por felicidad en el pueblo, porque ella ya no estaba entre ellos, porque ella había muerto.

Pero ahora ella se encargaría de llevar la muerte consigo.

-"YA NO MAS" –puso sus dos manos sobre la cabeza.

-"Esto es, por querer pasarte de lista conmigo, metiéndome en el mismo juego" –Itachi, quien ayudo a que esa visión apareciera en la mente de la morena, subió una mano a su boca limpiando el hilo de sangre que hace poco se había comenzado a secar –"y esto…" –acercándose a ella –"es porque quiero tu poder"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Otro beso mas, ya era de día y no se habían retirado uno del otro en toda la noche, después de tremendo polvo, encontraban hablando desde aquello, no estaban cansados, al contrario sentían que podían seguir hablando por mas tiempo, ya estaban cariñoso, claro, con el menor de los Uchihas algo imperturbable pero si, parecía que había llorado un poco (NA: déjenlo, estaba abriendo un poco de su corazón toda esa noche ¬¬)

-"Vamos es algo tarde, Naruto y Hinata ya deben de haber dado parte" –se puso de pie, quitando el polvo de su ropa –"vamos, quiero que los veas, quiero que les digas que regresarás conmigo"

-"Lo siento, pero eso… no te lo puedo asegurar, aun esta mi venganza y eso de estar con Oro…"

Un golpe seco en su mejilla izquierda le hizo abrir mucho sus ojos al tiempo que se impregnaba de un tono color rojizo su pómulo, la quedó viendo por largo rato, hasta que comprendió lo que pasaba con ella.

-"Acaso lo de ayer fue par liberar tensión" –masculló ofendida, por una positiva respuesta –"acaso no harás nada mas que utilizarme otra vez" –su muro de sentimientos comenzaba a formar en su pecho lo llamado "a la defensiva"

-"Pero Sakura… sabes que estoy en una situación algo complicada, Orochimaru está a pocos meses de tener mi cuerpo, Kabuto no hace mas que seguirme y ahora…" –regresó a ver tras su espalda.

Había dos sujetos, parados de forma amenazante e imperturbable frente a la pareja principal de este cuento. (XD)

Uno era alto, con los cabellos negros sujetos casi a un pequeño gancho en el filo de los mismos, la banda de Konoha estaba amarrada a su pierna derecha, cerca de su bolsa de shurinkens sus pantalones tan negros que le daban a la cintura, donde se dividían con un grueso chaleco de titanio, como metal, tenia una careta de lo que parecía un zorro, con algunas marcas de color rojo en la punta de las orejas y un símbolo tatuado en el brazo derecho de color negro de una llama de fuego, con los bordes amarillos y naranjas.

El otro sujeto llevaba la misma vestimenta solo que a un lado en su brazo llevaba su bandana de la misma aldea y una mascara de un gato, con los rasgos bien finamente marcados, sus ojos destellaban verde y sus bigotes solo eran coloreados, al igual que el anterior llevaba un tatuaje de un espiral de azul y en el centro de la misma llevaba un signo que decía en japonés "vida" unas cuantas hojas tatuadas alrededor del anterior tatuaje.

-"Lo siento Sasuke, pero tenemos ordenes de matarte" –una voz femenina, y netamente reconocible para la pelirrosa resonó amenazante.

-"Y de no darte paz, hasta verte muerto" –la voz masculina roncó tras la mascara de zorro.

-"Neji… Tenten… desde cuando son ANBU" –murmuró atónita la Haruno poniéndose atrás del moreno, para cuidarse de alguna respuesta.

-"Neji, ya que lo sabe, no dijo nada con otros presuntos implicados, verdad" –la chica, de la mascara felina sonrió dentro de ella, estaba tan consumida por su "ascenso" de ninja a ANBU que no lo veía de otra manera.

-"Tenemos ordenes explicitas de la Hokage, matarlo, sin piedad" –comenzó una discusión entre ellos.

-"pero él ya no representa peligro para la aldea, es mas volverá conmigo" –musitó la pelirrosa, sin creer ella misma en sus palabras, pero no quería ver morir al amor de su vida, en manos de sus amigos

-"lo sentimos Sakura, así que es mejor que te alejes" –masculló ya molesto el Hyuga, sacando una gran espada de detrás de su espalda.

El Uchiha, que hasta el momento no había dado participación en dicha conversación suspiró resignado, se acerco sin inmutarse donde estaba su chica y besó sus labios, dejando impresionando a todos los participes, luego suspiró de nuevo, y mostró una de sus sonrisas frías y carentes de sentimientos, llenó su pecho de aire y en un grito, apareció la técnica que aprendió de niño, cuando su padre lo llevo al lago, mostrando su bola de fuego, despisto la vista de los homicidas y desapareció tras su técnica que había emergido de la nada.

-"piensa que mi técnica no lo encontrará" –susurró con superioridad la cabeza de zorro.

Pero al activar su Byakugan solo vio las hojas al moverse por la velocidad que hace escasos segundo las había movido.

-"Se nos escapó Tenten" –omitiendo por completo a la pelirrosa que los veía perpleja.

-"No será por mucho…" –tomó la mano de su novio y suspiró –"esperamos no tener que llevarte con nosotros, Sakura, pues… eres ahora la cómplice de Sasuke"

Desaparecieron en una nube de polvo, tras un PUFF dejando sola, inmersa en pensamientos a la Haruno que observaba a la distancia en dirección a la aldea del sonido, nostálgica, y a la vez utilizada, recogió las pocas cosas que estaban esparcidas por el suelo, y suspiró de nuevo, recordando todo lo que sucedió la noche anterior, donde, por impulso y gusto se entregó a él, en todo el contexto de la palabra.

Al llegar al campamento donde la noche anterior dejó a sus compañeros de equipo, vio como en la tienda de campaña que compartía con Hinata estaba abierta, mientras sonoros ronquidos salían de la naranja, que era solo del rubio, sonrió con picardía, esperando que ellos también pudieran a haber arreglado su distanciamiento, en el momento que ella se fue; desde hace tiempo, que Naruto –ahora su mejor amigo- le confesó que amaba a la Hyuga mas que ningún hombre en toda la faz de la tierra.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La sombra pasó de largo, ignorando al sujeto que estaba sentado en una silla de espaldar alto, hundido entre penumbras, de as cuales solo se notaba las chispas de un fuego casi extinto en la chimenea del que ahora era su "hogar"

-"Donde has estado todo este tiempo… Sasuke-kun" –Puso su asquerosa voz (NA: lo siento, es que lo odio! Ò.ó) énfasis en la última sílaba.

-"Ese no es tu problema, además para que preguntas si tienes a ese lacayo tuyo pisándome los talones todo el tiempo" –el tono frío en cada tono de su voz, era perforante e intimidante.

-"Si es de tu agrado, te informaré que él ya no será un problema para ti" –masculló entre molesto y divertido –"la empleada de Tsunade lo asesino y quien te recomendé cuidar, la que poseía el pergamino se llevó su alma" –una reptilosa sonrisa se dibujo en sus finos labios y continuo –"pero gracias a ello, tu hermano está a solo un paso de volverse mas fuerte que los tres sanins juntos, Sasuke-kun" –sonrió con triunfo al ver el impactado rostro del moreno –"tiene el pergamino, y está pronto a tener la fuerza necesaria, para poder traer todos los recuerdos que te atormentan"

-"CIERRA LA BOCA" –gritó furioso, con el sharingan activado y en su mano un gorgoreo de pájaros rechinaba en una especie de relámpagos acumulados en su lado izquierdo.

-"pero claro está tu…" –cerró la boca en seco, al sentir el fuerte puñetazo en su rostro.

Resquebrajando su rostro falso, para dar paso a su tercera reencarnación, sostuvo su túnica con la mano derecha acercando amenazante su izquierda, para matarlo en ese instante si era necesario, mientras el sanin reptil sonreía con júbilo extasiado de ver a su aprendiz perder los estribos.

-"Acompáñame a recuperar el pergamino, y de una y por todas le darás la paliza que tu hermano necesita" –sintió como aflojaban su cuerpo y el chidori desaparecía.

-"Una ayuda más, en este instante" –se retiro del frente de su maestro y el hilo de sangre resbalo de su mano derecha.

Salieron de inmediato, solo los dos, esperando que lo que sea que tenga que pasar lo haga, saltaron de rama en rama, de árbol en árbol hasta sentir la presencia inconfundible del pergamino, siendo utilizado.

-"YA NO QUIERO VER MAS" –las manos estaban sobre su cabeza, importándole lo mas mínimo que estuviera solo en ropa interior. –"¡¡DETENTE! ¡¡BASTA!"

Sus manos estaban heridas, sus ojos hinchados y rojos, sus labios secos, y la desesperación en su rostro era tal, que comenzaba a debilitarse. Las manos del primogénito estaban en el cuello de la parka, mientras sus ojos, miraban de cerca y fijamente los negros de la chica, que no dejaba de revolverse para perder contacto, sin mucho éxito, las manos del Uchiha absorbían fuerza desde el cuello, quitando el chakra de la muchacha que de por si, ya era bastante, pero el poder que residía en ella, del tan mencionado pergamino, aun no era ni siquiera tocado, y eso, comenzaba a desesperar al joven, que se quedaba sin lugar donde almacenar dicho poder.

-"¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" –gritó antes de desplomarse en el rocoso suelo que los rodeaba en todas direcciones.

Las muñecas dejaron de brotar sangre, y sus labios era ahora de donde provenía el líquido carmesí, sus ojos se cerraron y la energía robada había cesado, apenas y podía respirar, y todo su cuerpo temblaba como si fuera una hoja en pleno viento de otoño, su ropa interior negra, también comenzaba a teñirse de sangre, estaba inerte, y pasaría por muerta, si no fuera por su leve sístole y diástole que aun la mantenía ligada a este mundo.

-"Es la persona que mas a soportado mi técnica, verdad Kisame" –dijo con preponderancia desactivando sus ojos al tiempo de asimilar el nuevo chakra en su cuerpo –"¿Kisame?"

Pero no tuvo respuesta, comenzó a buscar con la mirada hasta ver el bulto tendido en el piso, con algunas piedras que venían de todos los tamaños sobre él. Se acerco un poco y constato que el golpe con el que lo había lanzado la morena contra el techo lo había matado de contado.

-"Y no serás el único muerto este día, Itachi" –masculló trastornado el menor de los hermanos.

-"Estaba esperando tu llegada, hermanito…" –dijo imperturbable, como siempre.

-"Y yo, no pienso interrumpir" –la voz pegajosa salió de la nada.

-"si fuera tú, no la tocara" –la voz del primogénito retumbó amenazante, ignorando por completo a su hermano.

-"pero como no lo eres" –la voz polvorosa del sanin resonó burlesca en toda la cueva.

Cargó en hombros a la inconciente chica que se desangraba a ríos de sus muñecas, y salto de roca en roca hasta salir de la fría cueva, Itachi estaba a punto de ir tras el ninja serpiente pero su hermano se puso en su camino.

-"Solo sales de aquí, matándome" –musitó con fuerza y enojo, activando su sharingan.

En lo que sería una pelea entre hermanos.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**LO SÉ, LO SÉ algo tarde, pero es mejor actualizar los otros antes que quedarme estancada en el primer fic, que lo tengo congelado hasta nuevo aviso TT**

**Ujujujuju, que les pareció? Un poco falto de "imaginación" pues no lo creo, porque si se imaginaran la bestial pelea en el siguiente Cáp., mmuajajajajajaja.**

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo, y más gracias todavía a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un review y de verdad espero que les haya gustado.**

**Nadeshiko-uchiha: MI QUERIDA, POR TI SIGO ACTUALIZANDO ESTE ABANDONADO FIC! Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerlo, y gracias por sobre todas las cosas, por darme el animo de seguir escribiendo estas historias tan retorcidas mías Nos vemos en la siguiente mi niña y GRACIAS POR TODO DE VERAD!**

**Kisame Hoshigaki: Orochimaru de buen pastor? Lo dudo, pero bueno, una de tantas percepciones, namás digamos que estoy haciendo todo algo rápido, o quieres un poco mas lento? Gracias por leerlo y nos vemos en el siguiente.**


End file.
